Broken Vows
by Metal-Panda-Alex
Summary: Two years later, Alice finds herself drawn back to Underland. But what started as a journey to find love quickly becomes a battle for the very survival of Underland. Bonds are forged, enemies return, and unbreakable vows are broken. Alice/Mirana femslash.
1. Running From The Past

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places are owned by...actually...no one. The original book is in the public domain as I recall. Still, all due credit to Lewis Carroll. Of course, the movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.  
**

**~xxx~**

Tired brown eyes surveyed an equally tired, brown room. A party, her mother had called it. To celebrate her return, no less. For an event that she assumed was treated as a happy one, she couldn't help but feel that it seemed a more appropriate gathering for the death of a loved one; nay, not even a loved one; that would dictate more emotion than was on display before her. For what Alice Kingsleigh saw upon entering her mother's drawing room was simply bland; a collection of various pompous businessmen and young bucktoothed aristocrats that had quite clearly never lifted a finger in their entire silver-spoon-fed lives.

Despite her please, Alice's mother had done it again. She may as well have simply lined the men up and been done with it, rather than falling back on this horrible pretence. One day she had been back in London, and already Alice was faced with the prospect of suitors. The only difference was that now she was appealing not just because of her family's wealth, but due to her own talents for business; though the thought caused Alice to mentally scoff: what man would allow is wife to assist – or even lead – his business ventures?

Not that business was at the forefront of her mind of late. Two years in China had seen to that; she had arrived with the air of adventure still filling her lungs, and left with her heart filled with nothing but shame. The opium dens that had quickly sprung up in and around Hong Kong had seen to that. And that wasn't even half of the story; she couldn't bear to think of what the trade was doing to others around the world. Upon her decision to return home, Alice had made up a story about desiring to see England again, and to be with her mother. But in truth she was running away, and she knew it. There was nothing she could do to make up for the damage she had already played a part in, but settling for removing herself from the whole affair was better than resigning herself to it.

"Excuse me, Miss Kingsley?" A voice stirred her from her quickly deteriorating internal monologue. Alice looked up to find a man looking down at her. A man of roughly 30, she recognised him as one of Lord Ascot's associates; one of the few that had supported her business role. He was a rather large man; thick set. So much so in fact that his suit appeared to be anything but appropriate. "You look very nice tonight, but…you look rather distracted."

"Tired, is all," Alice replied succinctly, not wishing to be drawn into a conversation. The man smiled.

"Are the well-to-do's boring you?" he asked, seating himself in the chair beside Alice's. "It's alright, you don't need to answer." As if an answer was needed. "I couldn't help but notice a rather large number of attractive, single men," he continued. "Or was it just my imagination?"

"You're quite correct," the blonde woman replied with a sigh. "No doubt my mother's doing." As if summoned by that mere mention, Helen Kingsleigh appeared from behind the seat in which Alice was sat, looking rather flustered.

"Alice, just what are you doing hidden away over here?" She cast an eye over the man Alice had been talking to. He smiled pleasantly in return.

"Attempting to escape the hounds," Alice replied quite casually. She glanced up at her mother. "It seems they haven't been fed in quite a while…"

"Enough of your nonsense," her mother half-snapped. "There are some people you need to meet." She returned her gaze to the man seated beside her daughter. "I believe Mr Eames was just leaving." He gave Alice a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, I believe I was," he replied, getting to his feet and straightening his dinner jacket. "Don't give them an easy meal, Miss Kingsleigh." He disappeared off into the rest of the guests, leaving Alice at the mercy of her mother. She sighed again and allowed herself to be lead away from the comfort of her chair, straight to one of the 'frightfully charming' men she had observed earlier.

"Alice, this is Lord Rockford," her mother said. The man nodded and smiled. At least Alice assumed he was smiling; it was difficult to tell beneath his monstrous moustache. "And his son, Thomas." A younger man, almost identical aside from the colour of his furry face, nodded. "The Rockfords are involved in the coal-mining business."

"We're aptly named," the elder man laughed. Alice got the impression he'd made that joke many times before. She barely managed the most transparent of false smiles. "Your mother tells us you had a foray into the world of business yourself," he continued. "How….unique."

"Oh come now, father," Thomas spoke up. "No need to highlight her childish imaginings. I'm sure Miss Kingsleigh is quite embarrassed about the whole thing." Alice's mother looked nervous; worried about how her daughter would respond. Alice had no doubt that her mother was offended by the remark as she was, but unlike her mother, Alice wasn't desperate for her to find a husband. On the other hand, she was too tired to make a fuss.

"I'm sure," she responded simply. She could almost hear the mental sigh of relief from her mother.

"Still, a novel experience, I am sure," Thomas continued with a laugh. Novel? Is that what she was?

"Novel indeed!" his father added. "Who would have thought…?"

"I would have thought, actually," Alice replied icily. Her mother's relief started to fade.

"Come along, Alice," she said sternly, taking her daughter by the arm. "There are so many people you need to meet."

"So many people you_ want_ me to meet," Alice corrected, glancing over her shoulder at the Rockfords' bemused expressions as she was led away.

In the next hour, she was paraded around in front of multiple wealthy Lords and their offspring. Every time, the conversation quickly turned to Alice's status as a businesswoman; and every time she was treated to a series of comments ranging from sceptical to downright offensive. By the time Lord Edgeworth – a particularly repugnant banker with a nose that seemed intent on swallowing his face – had told her that if it had been his daughter setting sail into a new world, he would have had her lobotomised, she had had enough.

On the way to the next suitor, she wrenched her arm away from her mother's grasp. This had gone on too long; she was behaving just as she had done two years ago; passive and quiet. Stopping roughly in the middle of the room, she glanced around her; most hadn't noticed. Her mother turned on her heel.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this anymore," Alice said, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore." Now a few people were looking.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I will not allow myself to be paraded around like this," she continued. "I thought we had seen an end to this business."

"Well….yes…but I had hoped you would meet an appropriate husband during your business ventures," Mrs Kingsleigh explained. The background chatter had all but died now; most eyes fixed on the two women.

"So it was all a lie? You never truly accepted what I said all that time ago?" Her mother remained silent, not meeting her daughter's gaze. Alice took a step backwards, casting her eyes over their 'audience'. "You all think I am a 'novelty', and oddity. I would agree with you; but I do not seek to be looked down upon." She looked back at her mother. "Why is it so important that I find a husband, mother? Why?"

Again she was met with nothing but stares.

"I desire no man at my side," she continued, her voice growing in confidence. "I am _not_ here for your entertainment, nor am I willing to lower myself to a life as some…_dowdy housewife_." She gave the room another look, inwardly proud that she had reduced them to a stunned silence. "I am not a person you want to cross." She turned back at her mother, and gave a sad smile. "Not anymore." She took a few more steps towards the door. "I am sorry that I could not be the daughter you wanted; on these shores or otherwise." That seemed to hit her mother hard. "But this is who I am. You keep trying to bring all these people into my life, but I am fine without them. Better even."

And with that, she turned on her heel and swept out of the room, leaving a rather stunned Helen Kingsleigh alone among her guests. Alice made her way as quickly as possible to the nearest exit; the doors through the pantry. Stepping out into the cold air, she regretted not stopping to pick up some warmer clothing. But there was no turning back now, not after her 'speech'. Still, a little frosty weather wasn't going to dampen her spirits. For the first time since she had left England on the _Wonder_, she felt as though she was starting something; just what that something was, she had no idea, but at that moment it didn't matter. She continued on her way a short distance to the wall overlooking the estate's grounds, bathed in the red light of the sunset.

"Running away, Alice?" a voice asked. Startled, she turned to find a familiar figure standing some way behind her.

"Mr Eames?" He nodded. His arms were folded behind his back, and he wore a warm expression.

"Or perhaps you are not running from something, but _to_ something?" he continued with a smile. To something? Alice was confused.

"What do you mean?" Her tone was slightly cautious, still unsure of this man.

"I mean that it is quite clear you don't belong here," he said, drawing level with her and looking out over the grounds. "You seem like a caged animal; trapped within the confines of tradition and ceremony."

"A very apt summary," Alice replied with a small smile. "Mother is so desperate for me to find a husband, settle down, continue the family line…"

"Does she not realise that any marriage will in fact result in the termination of your family's line?" the man mused. "Your name will change, and any and all children will bear the father's name…"

"It shows how little I have thought about it," the blonde replied with a chuckle. "That hadn't even occurred to me…"

"Have you even thought of romance?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Surely there must have been at least one person in your lifetime? You are…21 now, correct?"

"That's right." She looked away, her eyes distant. "And indeed I have been drawn to someone, once." She smiled involuntarily. "It could never have worked…but it was nice to dream…"

"Sometimes…" the man stepped closer, and Alice turned to face him. "…dreams are just as important." And in that instant, Alice was hit by a flurry or recognition. "Go to her, Alice. She is waiting for you to return." His smile widened. "Don't keep her waiting, love." For a moment, emerald green eyes returned the young woman's gaze.

"_Chessur_?"

The man blinked, and all was normal. "I should return to the manor," he said. He moved his hands from behind him, and revealed that he had been carrying a small bundle. Wordlessly, her held it out and the blonde woman took it. "Until next time, Alice." She watched, stunned as the man walked away. She couldn't have imagined that; she wasn't _that_ mad. Curious, Alice looked down at the bundle he had handed her, and saw that it was in fact her own coat, neatly folded.

A sudden determination gripping her, she allowed the garment to unfold and quickly pulled it on. As she buttoned it, her feet began to carry her towards the nearby woods. They were almost pitch black; the dying sunlight unable to penetrate the thick branches that hung overhead. And yet, she found her way. She had played in these woods as a child, and knew every path; visible or not. Before long, she happened upon a large tree in the centre of a clearing; a tree that hadn't been there before.

Her pace barely slowed as she allowed herself to fall into the waiting hole.


	2. Return to Madness

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places are owned by...actually...no one. The original book is in the public domain as I recall. Still, all due credit to Lewis Carroll. Of course, the movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**A sidenote: you'll notice the odd OC cropping up in this fic. For the record - I hate OC-overloaded fanfics. People read fanfiction to see the characters they're familiar with, not new ones. Therefore, when an OC does appear in this fic - know that they are there to serve a purpose, nothing more.  
**

**~xxx~**

Alice could have sworn the floor had become harder since her last visit. Upon slamming into it, she had to take a moment for her vision to become clear, and less like a hazy mass of colours. Her fall down the rabbit hole had been almost identical to the last; even that creaky old bed was still in there. However, the room to which she had emerged was very different. It was the same shape as the last Round Room, but it appeared to be even more dilapidated than the last one. Groggily, she looked up at the ceiling, and saw that the hole through which she had fallen hadn't even been made by her – half of the room's roof was missing entirely, beyond which she could make out what looked like tree branches, swaying slightly.

Letting out a rather undignified grunt, she got to her feet and stumbled for a moment, regaining her balance. She was grateful for the fact that her dinner had been light; otherwise something rather unpleasant might have occurred. Satisfied that she had regained her senses properly, she set about investigating the room. It was definitely identical the room she had arrived in last time, or at least it had been, a long time ago. The ceiling was far from the only damaged part of the room; entire wooden panels were missing from the walls, and a couple of the doors were hanging off their hinges, through which more foliage could be seen. Through the holes in both the walls and ceiling, a great deal of plant life had taken hold of the room; vines twisting their way across the faded and peeling wood.

Alice shrugged. "No need for pishsalver and upelkuchen this time," she murmured to herself. Indeed, there was a table in the room, similar to the one Alice had retrieved the items from last time, but it was completely smashed and resting against one of the few intact doors. Not far away from it, was a chandelier; completely rusted and missing a couple of it's arms. Deciding there was no more to be gained from examining the dilapidated room, Alice chose the doorway through which the most light was entering, and headed towards it. The door itself was still half attached, hanging diagonally from a single hinge. The blonde gave a nervous look around, as though afraid someone might see, before delivering a sharp kick to the obstruction, sending the door flying clean off it's fittings and landing a few metres away from the building. She smiled briefly at her handiwork, wondering just what those she had left back at home would make of her kicking doors off of their hinges. Hardly lady-like, and entirely Alice-like. After all, she had her muchness to maintain.

She emerged from the room, to find herself in what appeared to be a forest clearing, not entirely dissimilar to the one she had found the rabbit hole in. Of course, she was fairly sure the trees just outside of London weren't covered in blue and purple leaves. It was like looking at a painting that had been crafted by a man with no idea of what colour trees should be. It was utterly _wrong_, and in Alice's view, perfect. Oh how she had missed this; the obvious madness of the friends she had made would be just as welcome, but she had also grown to miss the subtle things; the green pigs, the waterfalls that flowed upwards, the co-existence of knights and gramophones in the same place.

"How did I ever manage to leave this…" she whispered to herself, smiling as a rocking-horse-fly buzzed past her, pausing briefly before it zoomed off into the trees. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw with some surprise that the Round Room was still there. From the outside, it looked like a squat tower, and a very sorry looking one at that. From this angle, it was clear just how over-run the small building had become by the surrounding wildlife; there were at least three birds' nests upon what was left of it's roof. Perhaps the damaged state of the room prevented it from disappearing behind her, as the last one had done. Whatever the explanation, it was obvious that there was no one here to greet her, as the clearing was quite empty. Then again, last time she had been brought here intentionally, this time she was unannounced. That too could have been an explanation for landing in such a run-down location.

Alice shook her head. "You have to stop wasting time thinking everything through so much," she muttered to herself as she set off down what looked like a beaten track. "You could lose your mind trying to comprehend everything here…" She gave a wry smile. "And stop talking to yourself, Alice; it is never a good sign…"

If the young woman had been told yesterday that she would be spending the afternoon taking a leisurely stroll through a forest in Underland, she would have balked. Of course, it did raise a curious point: why had she not done this sooner? Two years later, and all it had taken was a five minute run from her mother's house. Maybe she hadn't wanted to admit how much she had regretted leaving; pretending that the world above was where she belonged. Well, a year of beating her head against a wall, and another of sitting alone at home, had dispelled that notion. However, about ten minutes later, the initial buzz was beginning to wear off; as wonderful as the scenery was, Alice didn't have a clue where she was. She had seen no sign of this oddly-coloured forest on her last visit, and wondered just how far away she was from anything familiar. She had no idea how large Underland was; did it have different countries? Separate continents? She could be hundreds of miles away from the place she had seen last time. But no, she told herself, both of her other visits had taken her to the same places; she couldn't have ended up somewhere different this time, not when she had been so desperate to come here this time.

Eventually, the path widened into a fork, in the middle of which was a wooden signpost with several names etched into it. On a series of arms pointing down the right-hand path, the names 'Witzend', 'Outlands' and 'Tulgey Wood' were shown. Alice smiled; they were all familiar. She turned to the other signs on the left-hand side: 'Red Desert', 'Hare House' and 'Trotter's Bottom.' Curious, Alice wondered just why the sign seemed to point to both important and insignificant places alike. Still, it was a start; the Hatter had described Marmoreal as being 'just beyond' Trotter's Bottom. Her mind made up, she set off down the left-hand path, feeling a little happier knowing that she was definitely in the same part of Underland, relatively speaking.

**~xxx~**

"And that, dear friends, is how one stitches a double-lined hem," the Mad Hatter proudly proclaimed, taking a small bow.

"Who's he talking to?" Mallymkun asked incredulously. The dormouse gestured at the Hatter, and his 'audience' – namely a rosebush. The gardens of Marmoreal were in full bloom; lilac blossom filled the air as the gentle breeze caught the branches. The white roses that the Hatter had been conversing with were large and full; immaculately cared for, as always.

"He is merely talking to the trees," a voice chimed in. Mirana of Marmoreal smiled serenely as she looked out over the gardens. "You cannot blame him for that."

Mally just muttered something and hopped off the low wall upon which she had stood. Mirana simply continued smiling and left the Hatter to his 'lessons.' She glided back into the castle; the building was cool; shaded from the morning sun. It was nice being able to move about without the usual group of advisers and followers. The Queen smiled at a passing servant; most likely off to tend to the gardens. Since the Red Queen's defeat, a surprising number of people had requested work at the castle. She couldn't blame them for making themselves scarce during Iracebeth's reign; the threat of death was hardly a small matter. Still, a tiny part of Mirana's mind couldn't help but feel slightly resentful, knowing that many of her supporters deserted her as soon as danger presented itself.

Still, such thoughts were entirely unproductive, and so she pushed them from her mind. The monarch made her way up through the palace, seeking the solitude of her private chambers. The sight of her Champion's armour and sword greeted her, as always, when she entered the room. She paused for a moment, before sweeping past the bittersweet reminder and settling at her writing desk. She pulled a simple leather-bound book towards her, casually opening it to a page about halfway through. She scanned through her most recent writings, unable to stop a small smile forming upon her dark lips. She reached for the long white quill that rested nearby, but was interrupted by a barely perceptible sound behind her. She withdrew her hand, and looked up at the mirror that hung above her desk, observing the reflection of her uninvited guest.

"Writing again, Majesty?" the Cheshire Cat asked smoothly, resting his large head upon his front paws as he floated some distance behind the Queen.

"It is good to see you again," she said, giving a small smile. "It has been far too long…" A moment later, she frowned. "Though I thought I asked you not to intrude here, Chessur." Her voice was perfectly calm, and yet there was a very slight edge to it.

"Whatever would your court say if they knew the things their Queen puts down on paper…" the cat mused, completely ignoring the woman's words. "Scandal, to be sure…"

"Oh." The sound came out as more of a squeak. The monarch rather self-consciously closed the book, unable to meet the cat's eyes in the mirror. "That is none of your concern."

"Not mine, no," Chessur replied, slowly rolling onto his back. "But one has to wonder what your tales' other…character…would make of your writings…"

"I am quite sure I don't know what you mean," Mirana said, cursing her pale complexion for accentuating the pink tinge appearing upon her cheeks.

"Personally, I think our dear Champion would rather enjoy the chance to re-enact some of those pages…"

"Don't be preposterous," the Queen said sharply. She paused, and took a deep breath, calming herself. "Alice has…had…no interest in me…."

"I would not be so sure…" Chessur said. "She misses you so…"

"You…you have seen her?" Mirana asked, eyes widening in shock. "Is that where you have been all this time?"

"Not all of it," he said. "But I paid her a brief visit." He gave his usual wide smile. "Do not worry yourself, Majesty, no one but Alice had any inkling that anything was amiss."

"And…" the Queen began, rather startled with how shallow her breathing had become. "How did she seem…?"

"Bored, lonely, and miserable," he replied distastefully. "Her mother was attempting to marry her off to various empty-headed buffoons."

"My Champion…" Mirana murmured, closing her eyes as she pictured the blonde in such an unsavoury situation.

"Of course, I may have let slip that a certain Queen missed her dearly…"

"You did _what?"_ the monarch snapped, whirling around in her seat to face the cat properly for the first time. He just shrugged. "Chessur, I told you – and everyone else – it is not our place to involve Alice in our affairs again. It is not fair."

"Come now, Majesty," he said. "Do you really believe that anyone did not see your true meaning?" He rolled back onto his front. "The only thing that is not fair is you denying yourself what you clearly desired."

"What I desire is of no concern to anyone but myself," the Queen said, her voice becoming dark once more, and for the first time the cat's cool demeanour faltered for a moment.

"Well, either way, you may get your chance sooner than you think…" he mused, slowly beginning to drift backwards towards the balcony.

"Chessur," Mirana began, rising to her feet and following the animal, her posture decidedly ungraceful. "_What have you done?"_

"Merely gave our dear Champion a push in the right direction…" he replied, now hovering well out of the Queen's reach. "I imagine she will be here before the day is done…" And with that, he was gone, vanishing into a swirling mist of smugness. Mirana stood there for a moment, her hands balled into tight fists, before taking another deep breath. As if a weight had been lifted, her arms slowly rose back into their usual positions. She twirled on the spot and glided back into the room. Interfering with Alice's life was not something she had wanted to do, but – and the thought caused her to smile – if her Champion was indeed returning, then she could at least make her feel welcome.

"And so a chance indeed presents itself…" she murmured to herself, turning to face her reflection in the mirror. "Will you take it, Mirana…?"

**~xxx~**

Alice had been walking for nearly an hour now, or so her pocket watch told her. Of course, time had a way of running away from a person here; she had spent no less than five days here last time, and yet returned home to the instant she had left. Perhaps her watch was completely useless in Underland. Still, she remained as cheerful as she could; as far as she knew she was heading in the right direction, it was a beautiful day, and so far nothing had tried to eat her. Unfortunately, the path she was on was beginning to get rather repetitive, and she had to wonder just how long it would take to emerge from this forest. She was eventually distracted by a low buzzing sound, and looked up to see a creature she had never seen before: it looked like a large dragonfly, only bright green and with a lot more wings. It hovered in front of her, and Alice could see it's small head cocking to the side as it watched her with it's large eyes. She smiled, her childlike curiosity taking over again, and she reached out a hand. The creature moved back slightly, and Alice followed.

"I won't hurt you," she said, continuing to smile at the insect. It continued to hover away from her, twitching nervously. "It's alright, I'm-"

However, she was cut off. Not by anyone else, but rather by the fact that she had wandered so far to the side of the path, that she now found herself tumbling down a rather steep hill. She let out a yelp of surprise as she flew head over heels, narrowly missing several trees as they whipped past. She skidded the last few metres through a large amount of fallen leaves, before flying forwards and landing flat on her face. Alice remained motionless for a moment, before slowly rolling onto her back and letting out a hiss of pain. Above her, she could just make out the hazy shape of the many-winged dragonfly buzzing through the trees and out of sight. Cursing her own curiosity, she struggled into a sitting position, and looked back up at the route she had taken down the hill. It was thick with trees, and she could only marvel at the fact that she had missed them all. Still, she was sore all over, and was pretty sure there were a fair few leaves and twigs tangled within her long hair. She had ended up on what looked like another path, running parallel to the one she had been on. The young woman was about to get to her feet, when there was a shout from somewhere to her right.

She looked over, and was greeted with the sight of a man on horseback approaching. He was young; brown shoulder-length hair and a light dusting of stubble. His clothing was a mixture of white and greys, mixed with dark brown leather. Alice couldn't be entirely sure, it she assumed he served the White Queen, judging by his appearance.

"Madam!" he called, promptly halting his steed and dismounting. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alice replied. She could already tell that this man fancied himself as the chivalrous type. He drew closer, and knelt at her side.

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "Nothing broken?" She shook her head, and the man paused. "By my ancestors…_Alice?"_

"The right one, yes," the blonde replied, flashing a brief smile. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"The last time you were here, I was a resident in the dungeon of Salazen Grum awaiting execution," he explained. "I should thank you and your friends in fact; if it weren't for the big fuss made about the Hatter's execution, I would have been for the chop!" Alice's smile became a little uncertain; this man's familiarity with her was a little startling. "I am Derian, Captain of Marmoreal, at your service." He stood back up, and gave a short bow, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the girl on the ground. She forced herself onto her feet, disorientated for a few moments as the world seemed to spin around her. After a few shaky steps, she was able to stand to full height, and dusted the leaves and dirt from her coat.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the man asked, to which Alice just nodded.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm heading for Marmoreal in fact."

"As you should," Derian replied. "The Queen will be overjoyed to know you have returned."

"Is it far?" the young woman asked. "To Marmoreal, I mean."

"A day's ride," Derian said, gesturing to his steed, which was now nibbling on some grass to the side of the dusty path. "We are nearly at the borders of the Forest of Feastwick. I was returning to the White City myself, in fact." Alice frowned; she hadn't heard that name before.

"The White City?" she repeated. "You mean Marmoreal?" Derian smiled and nodded.

"There is more to Marmoreal than the Queen's palace," he explained. "Upon your last visit, you would have had no reason to go anywhere else – those that hadn't fled the Red Queen's tyranny kept themselves to themselves. You will find Underland a great deal more populous than the last time you were here."

Alice couldn't help but smile. Knowing that this magical place was continuing to enjoy peace was a pleasing thing indeed, and the knowledge that she had played a part in it was more than a little comforting, all things considered. She stretched her arms, feeling a rather uncomfortable popping sensation as her back clicked several times. "Very well then," she said. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Of course," Derian said. He stood back, allowing Alice a clear path to his horse. "My steed is yours."

"I think I can manage on my own feet, thank you," she said. Her voice was bordering on sarcasm, but the man didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just smiled, and mounted the horse himself.

"If you feel faint at all, let me know," he said. The blonde nodded, regarding him with an almost withering look. This man reminded her of some of the men she had been introduced to at home; attempting to be kind, but just coming across as patronising. Still, his intentions seemed honourable, if a little over the top, and he seemed trustworthy. Besides, Alice was beginning to become someone concerned that she was still heading in the right direction. They set off together, with the blonde walking alongside the man and his horse. His steed was a light brown colour, which gradually turned to white down it's legs. The animal gave Alice a brief smile, and for a moment she was startled, forgetting that most creatures in Underland were capable of speech.

"What's your name?" she said. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Brysal," the horse replied. He had a kind voice; he almost sounded like Lord Ascot. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

"You too," she said, smiling. Conversing with animals never lost it's charm.

"Brysal has been a great companion to me over the years," Derian said, patting the horse. "You would be hard-pressed to find a more noble and faithful friend."

"So," Alice continued, looking back to the road ahead of them. "What of the Red Queen? Has she been seen or heard from since she was banished?"

"Nothing that I know of," he said. "If she is even still alive, she has not shown herself to anyone." He chuckled. "A good thing; the fear that woman inspired was terrible. As I said, many of Marmoreal's citizens have since returned. Whether they had been taking refuge in the north, or were captives of that vile woman, all rejoiced when the White Queen regained the crown." Alice nodded, and felt the vaguest of shivers run down her spine. She pictured Mirana, resplendent with her crown again atop her soft white hair. "A short while after that, the Queen released control of the armies; both red and white. Her own white knights and Iracebeth's card soldiers were allowed to be free. The Queen proclaimed that from that day forth, there would be no more violence; no more war; no more suffering." The blonde smiled, remembering the White Queen's commitment to her vows. But then a thought occurred to her.

"If there is no violence, why do you carry a sword?" she asked earnestly, gesturing at the scabbard hanging from the man's belt. He nodded grimly.

"I am sure you can appreciate that in even the most peaceful of places, there will always be those than rebel." It was Alice's turn to nod, stony faced. She had seen plenty of that recently. "My comrades and I patrol the White Queen's lands, rooting out those that thrive on injustice." And there he went with the 'knight in shining armour' routine again, Alice noted. "I am on my way back after investigating the disappearance of several roaming traders in this area."

"And what did you find?" Alice asked. The man shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied simply. "No one has seen them, and I myself could find no sign of them. I cannot even make a guess as to whether foul play is involved, or-" He laughed again. "-whether they simply got lost."

Alice nodded. She was intrigued. If a few merchants not being where they were meant to be was the biggest problem facing Underland, then surely things had improved greatly since her last visit. After some of the awful things she had seen in her own world, it felt like a paradise. Though Derian himself still had her slightly confused; he seemed like a completely normal, well-adjusted man. If it weren't for the fact that he wore armour and carried a sword, he would seemingly have fitted in perfectly in the world above. Then again, she mused, not all of Underland's inhabitants wore their madness on their sleeves.

"And what of you?" he asked, looking down at her. "What brings our Champion back to these lands?"

"Oh, I…" she stammered, caught off-guard. Not wanting to show weakness in front of this rather proud man, she improvised. "I simply wished to see my friends again." Well, it was true; she was eager to see them all again. That said, she would never admit that it was the thought of one of them in particular that had drawn her back. Derian nodded.

"A noble sentiment," he said. "And I am sure they will all be eager to see you again. If you do not mind my asking, what is it like? In the world above, I mean."

"Oh, it's alright," Alice replied, not really wanting to dwell on the subject. "Not as interesting as it is here, that's for sure."

"I see," Derian replied with another nod. "Many wondered why you left in the first place."

"I sometimes asked myself the same thing…" she murmured. "But I had things I needed to do; questions I needed to find answers to."

"And did you?"

"Some," Alice said, finding her throat becoming rather dry as she forced the memories to the back of her mind. "Not all were as I thought they would be." She forced a smile. "But that is neither here nor there; I simply wish to enjoy my time here."

Despite his apparent lack of subtlety, Derian seemed to notice that it was not a subject upon which Alice wished to dwell. He smiled again, and looked down at her. "Perhaps you could tell me the story of your battle with the Jabberwocky?" he said. "I have heard it recounted of course, but to hear it from White Queen's Champion herself would be a great honour."

"Oh, well…" She smiled. "The sword did most of the work, to be honest."

"But to step forward to face that creature," he continued, becoming rather excited. "In defence of a land that was not your own…" He shook his head. "I cannot imagine many would have shown such bravery."

"What about you?" Alice asked. "What would it take for you to do such a thing?"

"Ah," he said, giving a smile of his own. "You are asking what do I consider worth fighting for?"

"If you like," the blonde shrugged. But a thought occurred to her; something to fight for. Had she been fighting for Underland? Or just it's Queen…?

"I would stand against anything to protect Anabella," he said, smiling wider. Alice gave him a curious look. "My wife." The blonde nodded, returning his smile. "We met in the Red Queen's dungeon, of all places. And married on the first anniversary of your defeat of the Jabberwocky." His eyes took on a distant look as he became lost in the memories. "Part of the Queen's celebrations of course…" he mused. "I went to thank her for allowing us to wed as part of the anniversary, but when I found her, she looked so sad…" He frowned slightly, and Alice listened intently, barely registering where she was walking anymore. "I don't know what was wrong, but…I had never seen her looking that way before…" He blinked, and seemed to snap back to the present. Alice was distinctly reminded of the Hatter's behaviour, but was more focussed on what he had said. The thought of Mirana being upset was not a pleasant one, and she had to wonder just why the monarch had behaved that way on what should surely have been a joyous occasion.

Alice would have questioned Derian further, but was interrupted when his steed came to an abrupt halt. Brysal's ears were pricked forwards, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "What is it?" his rider asked.

"I could have sworn I saw…" the horse began, before pausing. "But perhaps not."

"Your eyes are deceiving you, old friend," Derian said with a laugh.

"Is that not what you said before we were ambushed by Dust Warriors?" Brysal replied. However, before Derian could respond, Alice put her hand in front of the horse to stop him continuing. Up ahead, she had seen – very clearly – a bright flash of red among the trees. "Did you see it too?"

"Derian, you said the Queen released the Red Knights…" Alice began, her voice betraying her nerves. "Are they anywhere near here?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Last I heard, they had made their home in the Red Desert." His brow furrowed. "Is that what you saw?" Alice remained silent, unsure.

She looked back down the path, and immediately threw herself to ground. She heard Brysal rear up on his hind legs, and threw a quick look over her shoulder. Behind her, embedded in the dirt, was a bright red arrow. She had reacted to the sound before she had even realised what it was. Knowing that she was a waiting target in the middle of the road, Alice rolled to the side, ending up in a ditch, luckily shielded by a nearby tree. Her back slammed into the trunk, and she looked to the other side of the path.

"You said they were peaceful!" she shouted, another volley of arrows impacting the ground nearby, filling the air with dust. She hadn't properly seen their attackers, but there was no doubt as to their identity; the arrowheads were not triangular, they were heart-shaped.

"They should be!" Derian replied from his own position. He and Brysal were situated across from Alice, beside a larger tree. Sword in hand, he leant his head out to address their attackers. "I am a servant of the White Queen! I demand an explanation for unprovoked attack!" No response came, just another flurry of arrows. The shots were organised; timed. If either of them stepped into the open they would be full of arrows before they could either attack or flee. The Red Queen's card soldiers had never used bows before, but that had clearly changed. Rather than leaning out into the path, Alice glanced round the other side of the tree, and finally saw their assailants; a group of them were situated further down the path, their formation regimented and ordered. There were at least ten of them; Red Knights, some carrying lances, but most armed with bows, crafted from the same battered red steel as their other weapons. In the relative gloom of the forest, their tiny yellow eyes glowed menacingly from within their hollow metal heads.

"Alice, you must get to Marmoreal!" Derian shouted. "They must be warned!"

"Are you blind?" Alice replied hotly, sinking back into her cover. "We cannot go forward or back!"

"The path splits a short distance ahead," he explained. "If I can distract them, you can ride to safety!" The blonde had had just about enough of the man's chivalry.

"I'm not leaving you here!" she snapped. "You're not going to throw your life away!"

"If I must die, then I can think of no better death than in aiding the White Queen's Champion in returning to her!" he replied. Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What about Anabella? Are you so willing to leave her behind?" she asked, straining to be heard over another volley. "You are not going to throw your life away on a dirt path in the middle of a forest!"

But before Alice could argue further, the man rose to his feet. "I was not asking for your permission," he said. He reached into his collar, and pulled out a simple gold pendant. He wrenched it from his neck, and tossed it across the path. Alice instinctively caught it, and looked up in confusion. "Return that to my wife," he said, flashing a smile. "And give her a message-" He gripped his sword tightly with both hands. "-tell her I always hated that stupid hat of hers!"

And with that, the man let out a long shout, and stepped out onto the path with his sword raised high, charging their attackers. Not wasting her chance, Alice dived across the dusty road, haphazardly mounting the waiting horse. She had only taken a few riding lessons as a young girl, and there was noticeably less to hang on to than upon the Bandersnatch. Brysal clambered back up onto the path, and set off at a blinding speed.

"Hold on tight!" the horse commanded. They sped past Derian; surrounded by the cards and engaging them in close combat. As they went, she saw more Red Knights appearing from the trees; there had to be at least fifty of them. She clung to Brysal's neck desperately, hanging on for dear life. She chanced a look back behind them, but all Alice could see was a swarm of red; no sign of Derian. She pleaded desperately for any sign of him, but received none. Fighting back a tear at the man's sacrifice, she looked ahead. As Derian had said, there was a fork in the road. Brysal headed for the left-hand path, and Alice could finally see open fields ahead; they had reached the edge of the forest.

Full of relief, she didn't notice another group of Knights emerging from the trees. Not until an arrow was firmly embedded within her shoulder.


	3. The Road Taken

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and ****places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**  


**~xxx~**

_The large double doors to Lord Ascot's study swung open, slamming into the wall from which they hung. Alice stood in the doorway, her expression one of complete rage. Hamish Ascot all but jumped out of his skin, his hands grasping the table; as if the woman before him was exuding some sort of outward force. Her golden hair was tousled, more akin to a lion's mane than anything else._

"_You pathetic little man," she spat, taking a few dangerous steps towards him. At her sides, her hands were balled into fists "I spent _weeks_ filling out report after report after bloody report; travelled the country for _months_, and _this_ is what you do?"_

"_I…" the man's fear was readily apparent; he seemed to be shrinking into his chair. "Alice, you must understand-"_

"_Understand _what_?" she interrupted hotly. "What? That you are a weak-willed fool who cares more about money and prestige than the wellbeing of other people?"_

"_In my father's absence…" he began shakily, attempting and failing to regain his composure. "…I must…act appropriately…"_

"_Appropriately? Your father would be appalled," Alice said coldly. "If he finds out what you have set in motion here, he would die of shame." Hamish remained silent, now paralysed with fear. "You haven't seen the dens; the suffering all this has caused."_

"_Alice, it's just business," Hamish replied, finally forcing a pleasant smile. If this was some attempt to lighten the mood, it was lost on Alice. "Our business."_

"_Then our business is wrong," she stated firmly, slamming a fist down upon the wooden desk. Hamish jumped, startled as his nearby bottle of whiskey rattled. "We shouldn't be here; we have no right to destroy these peoples' lives while we profit."_

"_Why bring this up now?" the man asked incredulously, shaking his head. "We have been here for a whole year, Alice."_

"_And in that year, I have written document after document explaining why we have no right to go about this business in the way that we have." She leant closer and narrowed her eyes, lest Hamish become too comfortable. "And what have you done? Dismissed them." She moved even closer, towering over the desk. "What was it that man from the East India Company said about me? That I 'don't have the stomach for business'? Well let me tell you; if business means ruining the lives of so many people for no more than monetary gain, then you're damn right I don't have the stomach for it."_

_In a flash, she pulled away and stood to full height, offering one last glare before she turned on the spot, her long coat sailing around her._

"_Where are you going?" Hamish managed. Over her shoulder, Alice shot him a withering look._

"_I am going home. I want no part in this."_

**~xxx~**

_Alice cast her eyes out over the estate's grounds, her expression unreadable. Aside from the minute movements in her face as she watched, the young woman was entirely motionless. She stood by her bedroom window, just as she had almost every day since her return, simply gazing into space. A light dusting of snow covered the landscape before her, hiding almost all of the neatly kept lawns. Only the ground beneath the trees was saved from the icy blanket. She sighed; her first white Christmas, and it was spent reflecting on a year that only brought shame to her heart. Her mother had accepted her tale of becoming homesick; welcoming the blonde's return, but deep down Alice new that she didn't believe it. Helen Kingsleigh's daughter was the last person that would long to return to this place, and she knew it; after all, she had pleaded with Alice not to leave in the first place. As her thoughts wandered, they returned to the matter she had been occupied with that morning – a rather personal matter._

_The previous night, she had woken suddenly; her skin drenched with a light sheen of sweat, and more than that betwixt her legs. She had panicked at first, startled by just what was happening. But as she calmed down, she remembered just what had likely caused this reaction. She had dreamt of Mirana, The White Queen; of the ivory goddess making slow, passionate love to her. It had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. It would have been a lie for Alice to say she wasn't disappointed when she had awoken alone, but the blonde woman was still rather shocked; by both the scenario her imagination had wrought, and the reaction it had elicited from her body, for it was one she had never previously experienced. She had been distracted all morning, contemplating the implications of her night-time activities. _

_It had been a year and a half since her return from Underland, though it already felt as though it was far longer. This time, Alice had been under no illusions as to the reality of the wonderful world; the scars still present upon her arm saw to that. She kept them hidden as best she could; her mother had asked what had caused them, of course, and she had simply replied that it was the work of thorns. But, unsurprisingly, the Bandersnatch's claws were a little more potent than a few pointy branches, and after a while Alice had realised that the marks – still clearly visible - would simply provoke unwanted scrutiny. Of course, given her change in attire, it was little bother to hide them. Helen Kingsleigh had been rather baffled by Alice's change in clothing, even before she had left for China. She still wore the shirts and waistcoats that she had acquired prior to leaving, but had since abandoned skirts in favour of trousers. Not only were they far more practical in the environment she had found herself in, but they were also far more befitting her image of a competent businesswoman._

_During her time in the Orient, her mind hadn't wandered too much to the subject of Underland, her thoughts being far too focussed on her work – and the worrying effects of it. But now that she was home, that wondrous world below the ground was all she could think about. She wondered whether this had anything to do with her dream; it was only natural that contemplating Underland in her waking hours would cause it to creep into her night-time thoughts. Though why the dream had been so vivid; so erotic, she had no idea. The White Queen was beautiful, there was no denying that. Even before leaving Underland, Alice had come to terms with the fact that her appreciation of the White Queen's beauty was more than simple admiration. At the time, she remembered something she had been told: Mirana could make anyone fall in love with her; perhaps she was simply feeling the effects of this uncanny ability. However, she surprised herself with the realisation that the idea of romantic feelings towards a woman wasn't such a strange concept to her as others probably thought it should be. But perhaps that was simply because, truth be told, she hadn't felt that way about _anyone_ before Mirana. Whether this made her a homosexual, she was unsure; there was no other point of reference. Though, she decided with a small smile, it would not be entirely surprising - after all, she had not felt anything for the men her mother had introduced her to at a young age._

_She sighed. No plans for the future, and she was in love with a woman from another world; the existence of which was a secret to anyone but Alice herself. Things could be going better._

**~xxx~**

"_You can speak to him for five minutes, but no longer," the doctor said sharply. "He is very weak." Alice nodded, and stepped past the man into the room beyond. She had arrived at the Ascot estate early that morning. Outside, rain was lashing against the windows, thunder rumbling in the distance. It was a thoroughly miserable day, matching Alice's mood of late. However, she found her spirits lifted slightly as she entered the room._

_From his bed, Lord Ascot gave a pained smile. "Alice," he greeted, his voice rather shaky. "It's so good to see you again."_

"_And you," she replied with a smile of her own, stepping further into the room and seating herself at the man's bedside. "How are you?"_

"_Damned doctors in and out all day," he replied irritably. "Constantly fussing over every little thing." He shifted slightly. "It's touch and go, I'm afraid. In a few months' time, I could be fit as a fiddle, or long since dead and buried."_

"_Don't say that," Alice said, her brow furrowing. "I am sure you will make a full recovery."_

"_Well." He coughed. "That remains to be seen…" He smiled again. "But how are you, yourself? Hamish sent word of your return." The man's eyes averted from Alice's. "I…I can't say I believed most of it…"_

_Alice nodded, her expression stoic. Everyone knew that Lord Ascot thought of Alice as more his child than Hamish ever was. "I am…" She struggled to find the right words. "…getting by." She gave a sad smile, shaking her head slowly. "Things didn't really turn out as I expected."_

"_They rarely do," he replied, gesturing at his own prone form. "Take my current predicament for example…"_

"_I just…I just wanted to do something good," she sighed, looking away. She could feel her guilt bubbling to the surface again "And look what happened…"_

"_Alice," he said warmly. "I cannot pretend to know the full extent of what is happening out there, though I have heard plenty of stories." He grimaced for a moment, shifting again. "True business sense isn't down to numbers and profit margins." He gave another broad. "It is about doing what you feel is right. Some may disagree, but one of your best qualities-" He coughed. "-is always doing what you believe in; it always has been. I know that whatever you do; as a businesswoman or not; you will be magnificent, Alice."_

_She smiled, and took the man's hand within her own, squeezing it gently._

"_Remember what your father said, Alice," he said, gripping her hand as firmly as he could. "The only way to achieve the impossible is to believe it _is_ possible." He gave a pained smile. "Make me proud, Alice. Make Charles proud."_

_She nodded, her eyes becoming misty as Lord Ascot's condition began to deteriorate before her very eyes. She glanced up as the door opened, and saw the doctor enter the room, quickly rushing to the man's bedside. "Miss Kingsleigh, I must insist that you leave at once," he said. Alice turned to the man in the bed, who nodded as he wheezed, covering his mouth as another cough racked his frail body._

"_Don't worry, Alice," he said, his voice rattling slightly. "I'm not done yet."_

_With another nod, she rose to her feet and took her leave. In the corridor, Alice paused, allowing a deep sigh to escape her lips. Lord Ascot was the closest thing she had had to a father since her own had passed away, and now he himself seemed to be on the verge of being taken from her. Was it always going to be this way? Everything she wanted and desired either forced away from her, or warped into something horrible. She shook her head and raised a hand to her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache appearing. She was just about to leave, when she was greeted by another of Lord Ascot's associates. He smiled solemnly as he approached her. "Miss Kingsleigh, I presume?"_

"_Yes," she replied, somewhat wary. She recognised the man by sight, but had never spoken to him._

"_I am sorry our first meeting had to be under these circumstances," he said, shaking the blonde woman's hand. "My name is Arthur." Alice nodded, and the man looked somewhat sadly at the door behind her. "How is he?"_

"_He is very sick," Alice replied simply, for a more in-depth analysis was beyond her. "But I don't believe he is ready to give up yet."_

"_He's a dreamer," the man said, nodding. "Just like your father; and just like you, so I hear." He placed a reassuring hand upon the young woman's shoulder. "In my experience, people like that are the last to give up on anything, their own lives included." He gestured down the corridor, towards the stairs. "Shall we?" Alice nodded, and together they headed off, back down to the main hallway. "So, where are you headed now? Back to the Far East?"_

"_Home, actually," Alice said. She was almost embarrassed to admit it; this mean clearly had some respect for her status as a businesswoman. She sighed. "I suspect mother has another row of suitors for me to inspect."_

"_I understand. My mother was the same with me," the man laughed. "Always showing me off to her friends' daughters…" He leant closer, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Between you and me, none of them were ever very appealing."_

"_I know how that feels," the blonde woman replied, briefly glancing to the side. "Sometimes…" She considered for a moment. She had never spoken to this man before, but he seemed to be a close confidant of Lord Ascot; she supposed he was trustworthy. "…sometimes, I wish I could simply tell my mother that it is not male companionship I seek."_

"_I…I think I understand," the man replied, and Alice was surprised to see that he responded with a sly smile. "Again, our similarities are startling; I have never cared for women, myself." The blonde was surprised to say the least; she had thought herself completely alone. Then again, given the standard reaction to that sort of thing, such as she understood it, it was unsurprising that people would choose to hide it well. "How would she react, do you think? Your mother, I mean."_

"_I'm not certain," Alice mused, feeling a great deal warmer towards the man after his admission. "She is so desperate for me to find a husband…"_

"_Well, I wish you luck in resisting," he said, stopping beside a door. He leant closer again, his voice nought but a whisper. "If any of the rejects are particularly eye-pleasing, send them my way."_

_Alice chuckled, and nodded, before bidding the man farewell. Clearly, she was not as unusual as she had first thought. But it had opened an interesting line of thought in her mind; just what would her mother say? She was so obsessed with things being 'proper', and 'normal' – both words that Alice detested. And then, yet again, she remembered what she had been told of Mirana. Surely if it was commonly accepted that the White Queen could make women fall in love with her, and such a fact was not regarded as repulsive by citizens of Underland, perhaps in that world at least, it was not seen as abnormal? _

_She spent the entire coach-ride home contemplating this. A tiny seed of an idea had been planted in the back of her mind, and she could only guess as to where it would lead her._

**~xxx~**

_To her surprise – though not disappointment – the dreams persisted. Almost every night, Alice found herself falling back into the White Queen's arms. Mirana even spoke to her, though the blonde could never remember exactly what was said. However, she was content to revel in the memory of that beautifully pale skin pressed gently against her own. She shuddered at the mere thought of those luscious, dark lips trailing over her, making contact with her in the most intimate of places. It was still startling to think that her mind was capable of conjuring up such things; she had never had these thoughts before for anyone, male or female, and yet here she was, dreaming of things that would make any respectable lady blush._

_Unfortunately, as she continued to lose herself more and more in her fantasies, she felt herself becoming distant from her mother. Some days she wouldn't leave her bedroom, simply remaining in bed and hoping that sleep would overcome her, if only briefly. It was a sad state of affairs when one as strong-willed and confident as Alice felt more at home in a dream world than the real one. And as she pondered this, she realised she had made a terrible mistake. Some of the choices she had made on her travels had led to awful things happening, but before all of that, she had been offered a far greater choice; one that she wished more than anything would present itself again._

_She never should have left that wonderful place._

**~xxx~**

With a gasp, Alice sat up, and immediately wished she hadn't. Pain shot down her entire left arm, sending her back into her pillows. She let out a wheezing cry, clutching at her wound with the hand she could actually move. As her senses began to return to her, she saw that her shoulder had been bandaged and dressed. In addition, her clothes had been removed, and she was now wearing what felt like some sort of soft gown. Curious, she raised her head as best she could, and looked around. The room was entirely constructed from white marble; made dazzlingly bright by the sunlight streaking in. She was laying upon a large bed, white satin sheets covering her. A short distance away, she could see a desk, littered with books. Upon the wall the desk was against, a mirror was situated, and nearby was what looked like a large wardrobe. Clearly this was a bedroom.

"You really shouldn't move, you know," a gentle voice said from just beyond Alice's vision. "I don't want to see you in any more pain…"

She tilted her head to the side, and her expression became one of joy. "Your Majesty…"

"Wounded and bedridden, and you still remember your manners," the White Queen said with a smile. "I have missed you so, Alice…"

"And I you…" Alice lazily reached out, and quickly found her hand clasped between two pale ones. "Majesty, I…" Her mind became fuzzy again; there was something important she needed to say, but it was eluding her. However, Mirana shook her head to silence her.

"I am well aware of what has transpired," the Queen replied, her smile fading somewhat. "You have been sleeping for three days."

"Three days…?" She could scarcely believe it. She vaguely remembered Marmoreal coming into view, and Brysal saying something to her, but everything became something of a blur after that.

"That's right." Mirana smiled again. "I should know; I have been sat here waiting for you to awaken."

"Then surely you belong in your own bed," Alice said, feeling rather guilty. Mirana shook her head, still smiling.

"Unfortunately, my bed is currently occupied…" she replied, her smile only widening. "Rest now, Alice. I am afraid your wound became infected and-" She frowned, clearly nauseated. "-you need plenty of sleep for the potion to repair the damage."

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," Alice said before she could stop herself. She could feel her cheeks burning, but Mirana just nodded.

"You have my word," the monarch said softly, lowering Alice's hand back down to the bed. However, she didn't remove her own, and as Alice felt herself slipping back into unconsciousness, she focussed entirely on those soft hands around her own.

After everything that had happened, she was finally home.


	4. Unwrapped

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**You'll notice things starting to move rather quickly between these two, which is completely intentional. A lot of these big multi-chapter fics have the relationships taking the entire fic to develop, which can be a bit annoying if the other plotlines don't grab you. So instead, you're going to see these two together within two - or maybe only one - chapter.  
**

**~xxx~**

It really was a beautiful coat, Mirana mused. In her hands she held the pale blue garment Alice had been wearing upon her arrival; the hole caused by the arrow had been neatly stitched and the blood – she paused for a moment to let her stomach settle – the blood had been thoroughly washed out. The first time she had met Alice, she had been clothed in the Red Queen's curtains – tassels included, and after that in some spare clothes from Marmoreal itself. The significance that the clothing held in her hands was from another world was not lost on her. She wondered, just who had made it? Did they have any idea that it would end up in a place such as Underland?

"Your majesty," a voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked around for a moment, searching for the voice's owner, before turning downward to find Nivens McTwisp standing at her side, looking business-like as usual.

"Oh, forgive me," she replied, breaking into a smile. "I was miles away." The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," McTwisp replied, almost irritably. "Aside from nearly being eaten by a rather miserable fox." He shuddered at the thought, pulling a face. "That was not a particularly pleasant experience."

"But you were successful, I take it?" Mirana pressed, briefly glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were definitely alone.

"Oh yes yes, of course," he reached into his coat and withdrew a neatly rolled document, handing it to the Queen, who took it rather awkwardly, given her arms were already full. "I still wish you would tell me what all of this is for."

"If we are lucky, you will never need to find out," Mirana replied, her tone darkening somewhat. McTwisp nodded slowly, still unsure, but he knew better than to question The White Queen.

"So…is it true?" he asked, his voice becoming no more than a whisper. "Has Alice returned to Underland?"

Mirana couldn't help but smile. She held up the coat she had been carrying. "See for yourself," she said brightly. "I am returning to her at this very moment."

"Do we know why she is back?" the rabbit asked. "I would like to think that had she been sent for, I would have been chosen for the task."

"Of course you would have," the Queen replied. "Truth be known, I am not yet certain as to why she chose to return; I have yet to ask her." Mirana gave a small frown. "Though I have a vague idea of just who planted the idea in her mind…"

"Has she not said anything?" McTwisp continued. "Any clue as to her purpose?"

"She was only awake for a few minutes…" Mirana said, her thoughts drifting for a moment, before she blinked herself back to the present. "I will tell you the whole story at another time, Nivens. I really must be getting back to her."

"What of your own duties?" the rabbit called after the Queen's retreating form. She just smiled and shook her head, continuing to glide serenely along the marble corridor.

"What higher duty is there than one to the person you love…?" she murmured as soon as she was out of earshot, her eyes turning down to the coat in her arms once more. Her Alice had returned, and there was no way she was going to waste this chance as she had her first.

**~xxx~**

When Alice's eyes opened again, this time she was in no doubt as to where she was. Her first sight upon waking was Mirana's face, turned downward. She seemed too engrossed in her book to notice that Alice's eyes were open. The blonde let out a sigh and smiled warmly.

"Is it morning again?" she asked quietly

Mirana jumped, somehow sending her book flying over her shoulder. "Oh!" She gave a shaky smile in a vain attempt to hide her surprise. "Alice…you startled me…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" But Mirana just held up a hand to silence her.

"It is quite alright." She smiled kindly, and looked Alice up and down. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better, thank you," the blonde replied, shifting herself up into a sitting position. "Not quite so stiff, at least."

"You should be all but fully healed," Mirana said with a nod; she seemed overjoyed that Alice was awake. "Though I would suggest you refrain from doing anything too strenuous for the next few days, lest you prolong your recovery."

"I don't plan on slaying another Jabberwocky, if that is what you mean," the younger woman replied with a smile and Mirana chuckled.

"Let us hope not," the Queen said, giving a smile of her own. "There are some serious matters we must discuss, of course. But those should wait until you are on your feet again. What I would like to know – I hope you will forgive my bluntness – is why you are here?"

"Oh, I…I wanted to see Underland again, I suppose…" she lied. She wasn't completely sure, but something in Mirana's eyes told her the Queen didn't entirely believe her. "And I had some encouragement from a particular cat." She frowned. "Though quite what he was doing up there, I am not certain…"

"Chessur is like that," Mirana said, letting out a sigh. "No one had seen him for a few months; he comes and goes as he pleases." She gave quite possibly the most elegant shrug Alice had seen. "Such is the way with cats, I suppose. But three days ago he came to me in this very room, and told me he had spoken with you…in the world above…"

"He was disguised as someone my mother knew," Alice said, nodding. "I was more than a little surprised."

"I can imagine," the Queen replied. "Though if anyone is best suited for blending in and remaining unseen, I must admit that it is Chessur."

"You sound angry at him," the blonde pointed out. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Oh…" Mirana looked away for a moment. "No, nothing wrong…" She sighed. "Alice, after you left, I forbade anyone from seeking you out." The younger woman wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. She frowned, and waited for the Queen to continue. "Please do not think ill of me. I knew how difficult it was for some of them to let you go…" She paused, and finally looked up again. "Myself included…"

"Why did you not want anyone coming to see me?" Alice asked. She wasn't angry, just curious. The Queen shifted her weight slightly; clearly this was an uncomfortable subject for her, for whatever reason.

"I did not think it fair for us to interfere with your life," she said, and the blonde was now aware of a definite sadness in Mirana's words. "You made it clear that you wished to forge your own path, and it would not have been proper for us to continually drag you back into our affairs."

"I thought so too, at first," the blonde mused. Now it was her turn to look away, hiding the pained expression upon her face. "But time has a funny way of changing one's perspective, I have discovered…"

Mirana gave a sad smile, and nodded. "Two years, Alice…" she mused. "Almost to the day, in fact. I…I must confess, it has been hard at times…"

"Come now, Majesty," the blonde replied, forcing a smile. "You only knew me for two days - you can't have missed me that much."

"Alice…" the Queen began, her tone uncharacteristically serious. The blonde's smile quickly faded. "Will you allow me to be honest with you?"

"Of course," the younger woman replied, startled by the tone Mirana's voice was taking.

"When you left Underland, I felt as though I had lost a limb…" She paused, and blinked. "I…I am sorry, I should not have said that. Please, forgive me…"

"It's alright," Alice said, concern filling her voice. Just what had the Queen meant by that? Alice knew exactly what she meant; she had felt it herself, after all, but for the monarch to admit it herself, and so freely… Just what did it mean?

"Well then…" Mirana continued, her voice somewhat shaky. "We should probably tend to your arm; I believe the bandages can be removed now."

Alice nodded, somewhat confused by the Queen's words. What with the sorrow in her voice, she could have almost been Alice describing her feelings of being apart from Mirana herself. The white-haired woman got to her feet and leant over the blonde, slowly moving her golden mane from her shoulder. "How well can you move it?" Alice obliged by lifting her arm to the side, looking back at Mirana, nonplussed.

"It feels fine," she said. The other woman nodded.

"Um…would you prefer to do this yourself?" Mirana asked, her hands slowly rising, almost like a defence. The bandages were also wrapped around Alice's torso, covering a large bruise she had received. Removing them would expose a little more than just healed flesh.

"Oh, I assumed you bound it yourself," Alice said, frowning. "Didn't you?"

"No, I…" Mirana seemed to think for a moment. "I believe it was one of the healers. Do not worry, I doubt their intentions were anything but strictly honourable." Alice nodded, but remained silent, just gazing at Mirana with a pleasant expression upon her features. The Queen remained silent for a moment, before raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I am simply wondering what you are waiting for," the young woman said, her voice still overly pleasant. "I may strain my arm if I do it myself."

Alice doubted Mirana fully believed this, just as she seemed to have not believed her earlier reasoning for returning to Underland, but something about the Queen's behaviour compelled her to act. _Something_ seemed to be stirring between them, and after so long away, she did not want to waste any more time in discovering just what that something was. Truth be told she hadn't given any thought to just what she we would do upon her return; the manner in which they had been reunited was definitely not what she had planned. However, it couldn't hurt to test the waters; if she made a fool of herself, she was sure the Queen would forgive her. But something in the back of her mind told her that outright rejection was not something she would receive.

Mirana gave a barely perceptible smile, before leaning over again and gently unbuttoning the younger woman's gown, before smoothly sliding a single finger beneath the edge of the bandages. Alice gasped involuntarily; the Queen's touch was like ice against her own rather flushed skin. Mirana made to pull her hand away, but in an instant Alice's hand – the one on the end of her 'bad' arm – rushed up to stop the Queen. The pair locked eyes for a moment, and Mirana nodded. She resumed her work, slowly finding the bow that held the bandages together, and neatly pulling it undone. The material loosened, and using that same single finger, she began removing it.

Alice's eyes remained fixed on Mirana's. She didn't know what she planned to do once her bandages were removed. Was she going to throw herself at the Queen? Hardly. This just felt…right. She glanced down, and watched with a strangely detached curiosity as her wound was revealed. Despite the shock she had experienced when it had happened, she vividly remembered feeling the arrow enter through her back and emerge from the other side. Where the arrow had exited, there was nothing more than a faint white mark. She assumed the entry point would look somewhat similar. Mirana smiled, seeming somewhat relieved.

"That looks a lot better," she said, inspecting the small mark closely. Alice smiled and nodded. Mirana's own slowly faded, and she looked back to her work. "Can you lean forwards, please." Alice did as instructed, allowing the bed covers to completely fall from where they had been resting upon her other shoulder. The Queen's eyes flitted over the three large scars upon the young woman's right arm. "You know, we could have those removed, if you would like…"

"No," Alice continued to smile. "I actually quite like them; it helped remind me that everything here wasn't just a dream."

Mirana nodded, and gave a small smile. "Personally," she began. "I think they look rather appealing. Very befitting of our brave Champion."

Alice smiled at the other woman's words, and watched as she again resumed what she was doing. Slowly, the bandages were unwrapped. Mirana's eyes shot back up to the blonde's the moment the smallest amount of Alice's chest was exposed, but the younger woman wasn't at all bothered. She just nodded in encouragement, highly amused at the reaction such a simple thing was getting from the Queen of Underland. She wondered briefly if it was wrong of her to be entertained by the Queen's apprehension, but no; if Mirana didn't want to do this, she wouldn't. A few moments later, the bandages were fully removed. Alice watched carefully as Mirana's eyes wandered, taking in the freshly revealed skin. The blonde had to bite her lip to stop a smile forming; she was sure of it now – Mirana was enjoying this.

"I…I'll just throw these away," the Queen said, the bandages balled into a single hand, but Alice reached up to stop her. She wasn't letting her get away that easily.

"No, wait," she protested. "I…" Truth be told, she didn't have a clue what to say, her inner confidence not quite matched by her words. Mirana just stared at her.

"Alice…" Slowly, the blonde reached towards Mirana's free hand, taking it by the wrist. Their eyes still locked together, silence pressing down upon them, Alice guided the hand back towards her. Part of her mind screamed at her to stop, telling her that she was going too far too soon, but her heart was either unwilling or unable. For her part, Mirana didn't seem to show any signs of not allowing this to happen. Gently, the Queen's palm made contact with the blonde's chest, gently cupping the young woman's flesh.

Alice let out a small noise; Mirana's skin was still rather cool. Their eyes never parting, she pulled her hand away, freeing the other woman's. To her relief, Mirana made no effort to remove her hand, and instead continued to stare at the younger woman. Alice gave a minute frown; she was sure their faces hadn't been so close a moment ago.

"My Champion…" Mirana whispered, finally giving a small smile that stirred a faint warmth within the blonde woman.

"My Queen…" It was the only apt response.

Alice had been right; Mirana was getting closer. She could almost feel the Queen's breath against her face now, causing her to shiver slightly. She glanced down for the briefest of moments, watching as Mirana's palm continued to cup her breast. The monarch gave a throaty laugh, and continued to lean closer. Alice shuddered again, and felt her eyes widen as Mirana squeezed gently. She couldn't believe this was happening; she had to be dreaming again. This couldn't be happening so soon. But no, her senses were clear, and what they were currently registering was rather pleasant. The Queen let out what could only be described as a purr, and paused, her dark lips only a hair's breadth from Alice's.

"Alice…" she murmured, her breath tickling the younger woman's face. "…be honest with your Queen...this is why you came back, is it not…?" The blonde remained silent, rapidly losing all coherent thought as she lost herself in the Queen's dark chocolate eyes.

"I…I…" Alice stammered, closing her eyes desperately. Was this the true reason for her decision to return? She knew the answer, and finally it escaped her lips. "…yes…"

"Why did you not return sooner, if you knew this is what you desired?" Mirana asked, her voice dropping to nought but a whisper.

"I don't know…" the blonde replied, her own voice becoming quieter as well. "…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhhhh…" The Queen brought her other hand up, and stroked the younger woman's cheek. "What's done is done, and we have wasted more than enough time…"

"Your Majesty…" Alice breathed, unable to stop her eyes fluttering shut. "…Mirana…kiss me…"

And then a knock came from the door.


	5. Reunions and Revelations

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Wow...been far too long since I've updated this. I can only appologise - unfortunately, this chapter was giving me some trouble to begin with, and then I got bitten by the Potter bug, and ended up starting a new HP fic that now stands at 8 chapters long.**

**Luckily, now that this chapter is done, I should be able to slip back into the AiW writing groove.  
**

**~xxx~**

Within a second, Mirana had withdrawn her hand and was on her feet, looking down at Alice cautiously. The blonde blinked; momentarily confused, before slowly pulling the bed sheets up to cover herself. The Queen gave a brief smile, before gliding across the large room to the door, opening it just a crack. Alice couldn't hear what was said, but a few moments later the door was fully opened, and several familiar faces were revealed. The Tweedles, the White Rabbit, the March Hare, the Dormouse and the Hatter were all looking expectantly towards her. The White Queen stepped aside, and allowed them to enter. The group bounded across the room to Alice's bedside, their greetings merging into a garbled ruckus.

Alice forced a smile, scolding herself for feeling nothing but mild irritation that her friends had interrupted her perfect moment with Mirana. Still, something told her the white-haired woman was hardly likely to forget what had transpired between them. The Queen herself smiled, and slowly slipped out of the room, leaving the friends to their reunion. Alice didn't want her to go, but it did mean there was no further distraction from her other friends. They crowded around the bed, with the Tweedles shoving each other sideways, vying for a closer spot. Mallymkun hopped up onto the foot of the bed, followed by both McTwisp and Thackery. However, it was ironically the Hatter that finally addressed her in a more sensible fashion.

"Alice," he said, smiling widely. "It fills me with an abundance of jubilance, joyousness and jauntiness to see you returned to us." He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as his smile became sly. "Have you given any more contemplation to our long-standing conundrum? Do you have any idea why a raven is like-"

"Because they both come with inky quills," Alice interrupted him. Oh yes, she had put that question to several learned writers and scholars she had met since her last visit, and had an entire range of different answers.

The Hatter pulled his head away, looking almost disgusted at Alice's words. He mouthed her response to himself, frowning and turning his head this way and that, as if in conversation with an invisible person. His eyes settled back upon Alice. "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked, before smiling brightly again. "Ah well, I shall return to the drawing board and concoct a riddle capable of twisting your mind into several neatly tied knots, or something thereabouts."

"I missed you so much," Alice said. She hadn't even thought about saying it, but found it to be true. Her mind had been focussed on the White Queen, for obvious reasons, but only now did she realise that the object of her affections wasn't all that she had felt the absence of. "All of you…"

"And you yourself was missed," Tweedledee said.

"Could I have a glass of water, please?" Alice asked quickly. With a brief glance between them, the Tweedles scurried off. Truth be told Alice didn't actually need a drink, but she could just see an argument over who had missed her more bursting out between the brothers. McTwisp seemed to notice this, and shook his head.

"Clearly you remember some things very well," he said. The blonde just smiled.

"How could I not?" she asked. "I could never forget this place, or any of you."

"I told you she'd come back," Mallymkun said rather waspishly, shooting the White Rabbit a glare. "Not all of us thought you would."

"I always intended to," Alice replied earnestly. "I just wasn't sure how long…how long I would need to attend to other business before I did." Her smile became somewhat forced as she did her best to ignore certain memories.

"How long to you intend to stay?" McTwisp asked. The young woman frowned; she hadn't given it any thought at all. Her overriding thought had been of reaching Underland – all other concerns were secondary.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied eventually. She gave a smile. "A good while, I hope."

At that moment, any further questions were interrupted by the arrival of the Tweedles, each carrying incredibly large jugs of water, splashing it everywhere as they went. Alice could almost feel McTwisp's anger from where she was sat. Luckily, they were saved from any outbursts from the irritable rabbit by the sound of the door opening. Mirana stepped in, graceful as always, following by an instantly recognisable feline.

"Ah, your Majesty," the Hatter said, giving a short bow and removing his hat.

"I have been trying to get him to stop doing that since your last visit," the Queen said, smiling at Alice as she approached.

"One must never forget one's manners," the Hatter replied, straightening up and smiling widely. "_Your Majesty."_ Mirana shook her head and continued to smile.

"Chess!" Mallymkun cried, spotting the cat behind the Queen. The dormouse hopped off of the bed and ran over to greet him.

"Majesty, I wondered if I might show our wee Alice some my latest creations," the Hatter said. However, Mirana waved a finger from side to side.

"All in good time," she said, gliding towards the bed and turning to the girl resting upon it. "We have to get you all better first." She turned back to the Hatter and the others. "Would you all mind terribly if Alice and I had a little talk in private?"

"Of course not," the Hatter said, nodding. "I will make sure I have the very best and most positively thrilling head-wear on display for your viewing pleasure," he told Alice, before heading towards the door, followed by their other friends. Chessur eyed Tarrant's hat greedily as he passed, and Alice noticed the Hatter putting on a small burst of speed to reach the doorway.

"That goes for your Chessur," Mirana said sweetly. "And I don't want to see even a whisp of you until later."

"Of course, Majesty," the cat replied genially. "A pleasure to see you again, dear Alice." And with that, he floated off towards the door, closing it with his tail.

"Now then," the Queen turned back to Alice. "Where were we?"

"Ah…yes…" the blonde replied nervously. "About earlier, I-"

"Hush, sweet Alice," Mirana said, holding up a hand to silence the younger woman. "You need not apologise for something you clearly desired as much as I." She smiled again, and slowly seated herself beside the bed once more. "But, what I would like to know…is how long you have felt this way?"

"Oh…well…" the blonde struggled to find the right words. "I suppose in hindsight it began when I was here last, but…I daresay I did not fully realise it until I had returned home."

"A pity…" the Queen mused, smiling sadly. "For even then I felt something for you…"

"Majesty-"

"Mirana," she interrupted. "Please, Alice, after such intimacy I hardly think titles are needed."

"Mirana," Alice began, managing a smile. "I'm sorry I left…...I should never have…"

"No you should not," the Queen agreed. "I dreamt of you almost every night after you departed, you know…" She gave a wistful smile. "…of all the things we could do together…"

"Is there any reason we cannot?" the blonde asked. "Now that I am here again, I mean."

"You tell me," Mirana said, her smile only widening. "You seemed to be giving the orders earlier…" She leant her head closer. "As I recall, you asked me to do something…"

"You are the one that touched by breast," Alice said boldly, allowing a smile.

"You put my hand there," the Queen pointed out. "Perhaps I didn't want it anywhere near your deliciously soft chest, hm?"

"I did not hear any complaints, _your Majesty_," the younger woman teased. She was really starting to enjoy herself now. Mirana chuckled.

"So…" she began, tilting her head to the side. "What you said really was true? You came back because of me?"

"Of course it was because of you," Alice said. "It was always you…" She took a deep breath, frowning for a moment. "Mirana…is it wrong to feel this way about someone of one's own gender?"

"No…" the Queen replied quietly. "No, of course it isn't…"

Alice smiled again and nodded. "Forgive me," she said. "I just…...where I come from, it is regarded as unnatural…"

"Think no more of it," Mirana said, stroking the blonde's cheek again. "Here, you are free to love who you love…"

"In that case…" the younger woman said, breaking into a grin. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Alice…" The Queen leant closer and smiled. She reached up and cupped Alice's face with her pale hands. "Are you sure?"

"I travelled between worlds for this," Alice said. "And as you yourself said…we have a lot of lost time to make up for…"

The Queen happily obliged, crushing her dark lips against the other woman's. Their respective positions – Alice sat in bed and Mirana upon a chair beside it - made it a little awkward, but she responded with as much fervour as she could muster. It felt so right, so much better than any of Alice's dreams. The moment hadn't been quite as she had imagined; for a start, she hadn't pictured herself covered in bandages, but that seemed irrelevant now. A tiny part of her was trying to remind her of just why she was bandaged; of the warning she was meant to bring. But whether it was due to selfishness, lust, or a mixture of emotions, she found those matters rather unimportant at that moment.

Eventually, Mirana pulled away, keeping her hands upon Alice's face. She smiled; a broad, warm smile that caused Alice nothing but joy to witness. "I should have done that after you defeated the Jabberwocky."

"If I had not been such a fool, you would have had little choice," Alice replied, giving an almost cocky smile. "I returned home, and spent two years trying to make it on my own, but…this is what I wanted."

"Alice, do not think yourself incapable of forging your own path," Mirana replied, and there was an earnestness in her eyes and voice that Alice greatly appreciated. "You are here because this is what you wanted, correct?" Alice nodded. "Then you are just as strong-willed as you were when we first met." The Queen pulled away, and regarded the other woman with something resembling pride. "I expect nothing less from my Champion." The blonde woman looked away, hiding the pink tinge appearing upon her cheeks.

"You are too kind…" she murmured. Mirana chuckled and nodded.

"Unfortunately…" the Queen began, taking a deep breath. "There is another matter we need to discuss; just how you came to be in the unfortunate state you are…"

"Oh, yes…" Alice said, a wave of guilt hitting her as she remembered the events that had brought her here. "Forgive me, I should have spoken of that first…"

"If anyone is to blame, it is I," Mirana said, shaking her head. "But it cannot be helped. Now then, perhaps you should start at the beginning? You have told me why you wished to return-" She gave a brief smile. "-could you recount the events for me? I believe I already know some of them, but I must hear everything you know. I will not lie, I…I had hoped that we would simply be able to ignore it. However I now realise that may not be possible." She got to her feet again, slowly stepping towards her desk. Alice watched her carefully; the Queen's tone had become serious, and she couldn't blame her. "Start from the beginning, please…"

"Well..." Alice began, leaning back against her pillows. "Just like before, I ran away from an awful gathering that my mother had forced me to attend." She shook her head. "She is so desperate to marry me off to a man…"

"Why is that?" Mirana asked, and Alice was sure there was a hint of annoyance in the monarch's voice.

"I am not entirely sure," the blonde replied. "Everyone seemed to think it odd that I had no desire to marry; my sister always told me that I'd end up like that Lister woman who lives over the hill." She couldn't help but smile slightly. "It was quite comical really…"

"Do you have any idea why you possess no desire to wed, and yet all those around you did?" the Queen asked. Alice couldn't help but continue to smile; already she had side-tracked Mirana's questioning.

"I…well, it has less to do with not having the desire…" she said quietly, her face going pink again. "…and more to do with not having the right person present themselves…"

"Indeed?" Mirana asked. "And just how would you describe the 'right person' for you?"

"Easily; she is standing opposite me at this very moment," Alice said. "Now perhaps I should continue with my story?"

"Oh, oh yes," the Queen said, glancing over her shoulder at the other woman. Alice was pretty sure she had caught sight of a very pink face. "Forgive me, tis just I do not like the thought of others looking at you in that way…"

"Only my Queen may look at me in such a manner," Alice said, smiling fondly at the other woman, before finally getting back on track. "Anyway, as I said, I ran away. Chessur gave me that last little push, and I ran into the woods; the same place I fell down the rabbit hole when I was a child. I cannot quite explain why, but I knew I would find it again, almost as if I willed it to appear." She shifted slightly, still watching the back of the Queen's head. "So, I just jumped right into it. I actually quite enjoyed the fall this time, until I landed, of course. It looked like the same room as last time, but it was in a completely different place…and in a rather bad state."

"There are many Round Rooms around Underland," Mirana explained. "In days gone by, they were all interconnected; that is why there are so many doors. Unfortunately, time and past wars have left most of them in disrepair. We were lucky enough to find one that still worked when you last visited. Given the state of the one you arrived in, I am amazed it was still connected to the world above…not that I am complaining, of course; some Round Rooms are located in very inhospitable places…"

"It was quite a pleasant place," Alice said. "Feastwick Forest, was it?"

"That's right," the white-haired woman replied. "Did…did Captain Derian tell you that?"

"Oh, yes…I…Mirana, he's…" Alice felt her composure slipping as the vivid memories of her escape returned. However, Mirana just shook her head. She turned back to face Alice, her expression grim.

"I know, Alice," she said. "You must not blame yourself."

"It's my fault though," the blonde said, her voice forlorn. "If I hadn't come back, or arrived slightly earlier…" Mirana stepped closer, and continued to shake her head.

"It was no fault of your own," she said sternly. "Nor was it his. He gave his life to save yours; that is a far better outcome that the both of you being killed." The monarch glanced away for a moment. "Do not remind me that it could have been both of you my scouts found dead in the dirt…"

"I'm sorry," Alice said, hating the look upon her beloved's face. "I just…...I just wish there was something I could have done…"

"You were unarmed and outnumbered," the Queen reminded her. "That you are alive is no small feat. Derian was a good man, and because of him, you were returned to me alive. If you wish to truly honour his memory, then do not belittle his sacrifice…" She managed a small smile. "He always did want to be a hero…" Alice nodded in agreement, remembering the man's rather amusing behaviour. "Of course, that brings us to what actually happened…" Mirana said, sounding a little unsure for the first time. Alice had never heard The White Queen sound nervous, and it was not something she enjoyed.

"We talked for a while; he told me what had happened since the Red Queen was banished," Alice explained. "We couldn't have been walking for more than ten minutes or so…" She closed her eyes. "And then they came out of nowhere."

"Red Knights," Mirana said quietly. Alice opened her eyes, and saw for the first time that the Queen was carrying an arrow; the same heart-headed arrow that had struck her. She looked down at it, her brow furrowed. "There can be no doubt."

"Derian said you said them free after the battle," Alice said, forcing herself to look back to Mirana's face. "Along with your own."

"I did," the Queen replied, placing the arrow back upon the desk. "That is why I wanted to talk to you alone; the implications are…troubling." Alice could only agree. While there was no proof to be had, the Red Knights acting violently again did carry a certain connotation.

"You think…your sister?" the blonde asked. Mirana shook her head; not in denial, but uncertainty. She moved closer, and sat upon the edge of the bed.

"We cannot be sure, but…" she paused for a moment. "…it is the most logical assumption… We should probably tell my advisors about what happened. I know what will happen, of course, and I wish it wasn't so…" She forced a smile. "But somehow, having my Champion back makes me feel slightly more confident…"

"Just what is it you are afraid of?" Alice asked. "What do you mean you know what will happen?" She shifted herself, climbed out of the bed, and sat beside the Queen. She didn't care that once again her chest was still exposed, and for her part, Mirana didn't seem to be distracted.

"Alice, do you have any idea what will happen when people find out?" Mirana said. "When they find out that Red Knights attacked and killed one of my soldiers, there will be panic." She sighed and looked away from the other woman. "Many will assume my sister has returned, and just like last time, most of the population will go into hiding."

"But you're the White Queen!" Alice said incredulously, not quite able to believe what she was hearing. "Surely your people will stand by you."

"They won't," Mirana sighed again. "They didn't last time, and they wouldn't a second time."

"I don't understand…" Alice said, her brow furrowed in confusion. The other woman looked up, almost apologetically.

"Alice, you must remember my vows," she said quietly. "When the Jabberwocky attacked the first time, not long after you first came to Underland, I could have stopped it. As you observed when we first met, I do indeed have the power. But I cannot and will not allow myself to harm any living creature." Her shoulders seemed to slump. "They called me a coward; a weak ruler who was a disgrace to her father's memory."

"Mirana, I…" Alice reached forward and placed an arm around the Queen's shoulders. "I had no idea…"

"Do you know how many people died because of my inaction?" the white-haired woman continued. "All I wanted to do was help; to lead by example, and promote peace, and in the end I indirectly caused more deaths than I would have done if I had actually fought back straight away."

"I know how that feels," Alice replied, looking away. She swallowed uncomfortably, the memories already making her feel somewhat queasy. "You do one thing, thinking it will help people, and inadvertently cause more suffering..."

"Alice, I…" Mirana frowned. "What do you mean? Of what do you speak?"

"It is a long story," the blonde replied. "We should tell the others first; my story can wait." She forced a smile. "And…I do not quite feel up to recounting it at present."

"Very well," the Queen said. She gave a tiny smile of her own, and placed a gentle kiss upon Alice's lips. "You have no objection to my mentioning our…relationship, do you?"

"None," Alice replied, her smile growing. "I must confess that I have no experience with this, but…" Her smile only grew. "I would very much like to learn."

"We can learn together," Mirana chuckled. She leant her head closer, and whispered. "You are my first, as well, dear Alice."

"Truly?" the blonde asked. Was that really possible? "You always conduct yourself with such confidence…"

"That comes from my experience as Queen," Mirana explained. "When it comes to the art of love, I am but a novice." Her own smile grew. "But I must say, you do make certain things come naturally to me…"

"Mmmm…" Alice murmured, leaning closer and resting her head against the Queen's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean…"


	6. Past Remembered

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**I knew that as soon as I said in the last chapter that this one would be done soon, it wouldn't. Again, my deepest appologies. I really think I am through the hardest part of this fic now, and things should pick up a bit from this point.  
**

**~xxx~**

Mirana cast her eyes around the room, taking in each and every face that was turned her way. All eyes were fixed on the White Queen, and she was well aware that all were now waiting for her to speak. She gave a small sigh, and rose to her feet. She had been seated at the head of a long table, at which were sat all of her advisors, in addition to several representatives from several towns and villages near to Marmoreal. There was a complete patchwork of visitors; those who came from Marmoreal were the easiest to spot; extravagant clothing, almost entirely made of white material, matching the skin and hair. Others were of a less elegant nature; some wore thick furs and leather, looking more like barbarians than politicians. Between these two extremes were all sorts of different people, and all were waiting for Mirana to begin the meeting. More were due to arrive later in the week, for the people gathered before her at that moment were only those that had been able to reach Marmoreal at short notice.

"Thank you all for coming," she said, forcing her voice to take on a confident tone. "I wish this meeting took place under happier circumstances, but we face a potentially grave situation."

There was a quiet buzz around the table as the various gathered officials whispered to each other. One man, a representative from one of the outlaying cities, leant forwards. "I would be interested to know just what circumstances are so grave that you call some of us away from very important negotiations in our own provinces," he said, his moustache bristling. There was a small murmur of agreement from several other attendees, but Mirana ignored them. Instead, she nodded to McTwisp, who was seated closest to her in her right, and he produced something from within his waistcoat.

When the heart-tipped arrow was placed upon the table, there was complete silence. All eyes were fixed on the scarlet object; some seemed mortified, others simply curious. A woman at the far end of the table spoke up. "And just what is that?" she asked. She was a thin woman, with hard eyes and a steely expression.

"Tis clearly an arrow of the Red Queen," another woman beside her said. This speaker was clearly from Marmoreal; short white hair, and a pale complexion. She turned her gaze back to Mirana. "Though why you present such a thing to us, your Majesty, I have no idea."

"I present it to you," Mirana began. "Because this very arrow was used not even a week ago in an attempt to kill someone very close to me."

"By whom?" The man who had first spoken said. "I am sorry, your Majesty, but I still fail to see the relevance-"

"A Red Knight, of course," Mirana answered, fighting to keep her voice calm. "In Feastwick Forest, just a few days ago, in the same incident that injured the aforementioned person, a Captain of my own personal guard was killed by Red Knights."

There was an eruption of noise around the table. Some seemed to be shouting at Mirana, others were already arguing with each other. McTwisp let out an irritated sigh and turned to Mirana, expectantly. The Queen just stood there, not wishing to raise her voice. Mallymkun, who was seated on her own miniature chair to Mirana's left, looked as though she wanted to stab someone. The Mad Hatter, who had been sitting rather nervously up until this point, seemed to have become rather rigid; his eyes orange and glaring.

Eventually, one voice rose above the others. "Lies!" a man bellowed. "This is all a lie!" The others seemed to quieten down slightly, and the man continued. "This is nothing but fear mongering." He directed a finger at Mirana. "So what if this arrow was used to kill someone; if I cut off a man's head with his own sword, that does not make that man responsible for the deed."

"May I remind you that you are addressing the Queen of Underland," McTwisp said sharply. "Show some respect."

"What is there to respect?" the man asked, leaning back in his chair. "A puppet Queen on a weak throne! I suspect this is just some ploy to get more concessions out of us in the North, and your immature mind jumped on the first thing you could think of." He shook his head. "Just what proof do you have? You say they killed a man? Did they wait by the body to tell you they did it? Or perhaps they left a note? Since you set them free the Red Knights have rarely been seen, and they are _completely peaceful_." He scoffed. "I've seen plants that are more like to have killed this Captain of yours."

"Those carnivorous snufflewhacks really are quite deadly, you know," a man to his left added with a smirk.

There was laughter from some, and Mirana felt her composure slipping. She hadn't expected all of them to believe what had happened, but that they were so ready to decry her authority after only a few minutes was infuriating. "He has a point," another man said. He was a well-dressed man, but had the air of a weasel about him. "I am sorry, your Majesty, but without proof, this…" He gestured at the arrow, trying to think of the right word. "…trinket, is of no relevance at all." He gave a pained smile. "We in the mountains have been talking recently…" He glanced at several similarly dressed colleagues beside him. "We believe that perhaps…just perhaps…this monarchy has run it's course?"

Several of those gathered gasped, others seemed to approve. Mirana stood there, her hands balled into tight fists, no longer raised at her sides as usual. "You do, do you?" she asked, swallowing uncomfortably.

"While it is under your rule that we gained our freedom from your sister's tyranny, and we really do appreciate that, since then you have done barely anything in your capacity of ruler…"

"I agree," said the moustached man who had shouted earlier. "Either put someone on the throne who is actually in touch with reality, or abolish the position completely."

"Ye're nothing but a wee cowardly mongrel," the Hatter growled at the man, drawing a few cautious looks.

"How dare you!" the man replied. "You have no place at this table, madman!"

At that, the room erupted into a cacophony of sound again. There was shouting, insults flying this way and that, and some people seemed almost ready to come to blows. Within the White Queen , something snapped. She took a deep breath, and beside her, McTwisp seemed to anticipate what was coming, shrinking into his seat.

"SILENCE!" the Queen bellowed, her eyes blazing with cold fury. Instantly, the room fell silent. Some seemed frozen on the spot, unable to believe that the normally calm woman had just shouted at them. Others seemed downright terrified. A pin-drop could have been heard.

"I…I'm sorry, your Majesty," the well-dressed man said weakly after a moment, regarding the White Queen with a mixture of fear and alarm. "Tis just…without any proof to back up your claims-"

"You should not need proof," a voice from the doorway behind Mirana said. Some of those seated around the table gasped, while others just stared in disbelief. The monarch looked to the side, and watched with a slight prickling of pride as Alice stepped into view. She was wearing her own clothes; dark waistcoat over a white shirt, and dark grey trousers. If she was still suffering discomfort from her wound, it didn't show; she seemed completely healed, and was standing confidently at the white-haired woman's side. "Mirana is the White Queen, and you are her subjects; that should be enough."

She looked around for a few moments, but all those at the table seemed to almost be in awe of her presence. "But if you must have proof, I am it," she said. "I was there when the Red Knights attacked. I saw Captain Derian murdered. And I am the one who was struck by that arrow." She gestured at the neatly repaired hole on the shoulder of her shirt. "Quite frankly I am disgusted that you need me to verify what she has said." She gave Mirana a small smile. "She is a better Queen than any of you deserve, and has nothing but my complete confidence. If you are not with her, then you are against her-" She gave something of a menacing smile. "-and if you are, then I would not like to be in your shoes."

"Underland's Champion has spoken," McTwisp said after a moment. "There will be no more discussion of the Queen's right to rule, and all that wish to continue bickering like children should leave."

At this, the large man who had shouted got to his feet, glared for a moment, and headed for the door, a few of his colleagues following him. Surprisingly, the man who had first raised the issue of Mirana's sovereignty remained seated, looking rather meek under Alice's steely gaze.

"Well then," Mirana said, taking a deep breath and shooting Alice an appreciative smile. "Let us continue…"

"Where exactly in Feastwick did this take place?" a man on the right of the table asked. "If there are any more sightings, it would be prudent to track them."

The Queen turned to Alice again, and nodded. The blonde turned to the man that had spoken. "We were not far from the edge of the forest," she said. "In fact I was just emerging from it when I was wounded. Of course, I do not know the name of the place, but there was a large river nearby.

"I know the place," the man replied. "There is only one part of Feastwick that borders a river."

Another man, sat to Mirana's left, rose to his feet and regarded the table carefully. He had been silent throughout the earlier argument, and was clearly a resident of Marmoreal; he had a bushy white beard, and a rough-looking face. However, his eyes seemed kind. "I will double the patrols along our borders," he said gruffly. Alice seemed to understand; this man must be the head of whatever military the White Queen was left with. "And have them report any and all sightings immediately, even if the Knights' behaviour seems benign."

"Thank you, Solveig," Mirana said, smiling and nodding at the man.

"As will we," a woman from somewhere near the other end of the table said. "If this is true-" She glanced briefly at Alice. "-then we must be – and will be – prepared."

"Just so that we are all clear," the weasel-like man spoke up for the first time since the argument. "What exactly are you trying to imply, hm?" He looked around the table. "You speak of this attack as though it means the world will end if it is true, and yet no one mentions just what they think it means."

"Is it not quite obvious?" Mirana said, restraining the venom in her voice as she addressed the odious man. "If the Red Knights are attacking people again, then…" She turned away and sighed. "It is entirely probable that my sister has returned."

The meeting continued for a while longer, but Alice remained silent throughout. She was no stranger to political talk, of course, but seeing it in Underland was a strange sight indeed. A place full of wonder and magic, and yet politicians still gathered around tables to discuss their border rights and treaties and the like. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't disappointed, but it was difficult. Every time she came back to this place, it felt more and more like the real world. Perhaps it was merely her perception of it; as a child she had only focussed on the wonder of it; two years ago she had focussed on the adventure of it all, and now that she had spent time in the company of so many businessmen, she was more attuned to these sorts of goings on.

As Mirana spoke again, she chastised herself; here she was complaining that Underland felt more real to her, and yet she had got exactly what she had wanted; the White Queen returned her feelings; wanted to be with her. Alice focussed on this aspect for the rest of the meeting, still tuning out their voices and simply watching her Queen move about as she spoke, graceful as ever. When the discussions and negotiations were concluded, and everyone began to leave, Alice was approached by the thin weasely man. He gave a short bow, and smiled widely at her.

"Alice," he began. "I have so very much wanted to meet you, ever since I heard about what you did for us last time you were here. I do hope you will forgive my earlier words; these are uncertain times, and-"

"You can spout any excuse you wish," the blonde replied sharply, not having time for his greasy words. "I have met so many men like you that I can no longer count them, and I have nothing to say to you." She turned and headed to the door, lest any of these other politicians attempt to try it on with her.

**~xxx~**

A short while later, Alice had returned to Mirana's room. She stood on the balcony, overlooking the vast grounds of Marmoreal. She could see the chessboard lawns, the many marble statues and sculptures, and even what looked like a hedge maze, though it was difficult to make out in the evening light. She considered her situation carefully. She had returned to Underland to be with Mirana, first and foremost, but she knew deep down that she had wanted to escape the horrors of what others – and she herself – had allowed to happen in her world. Underland – or Wonderland, as she still preferred to think of it – had been her childhood retreat. She had only been there once as a child, but the dreams that followed had sustained her; given her escape. And then, on the cusp of adulthood, it had called her back again, and shown her that she could survive on her own; that she didn't need to marry a man she barely knew and live the life expected of her.

But this time? She had come here by choice, not because others called on her. And now she was here, she was met with the same bureaucracy and political manoeuvrings that she had become familiar with back home. Again she mentally slapped herself; she kept forgetting Mirana. The White Queen; the beautiful, kind, powerful White Queen of Marmoreal was in love with her. She sighed; perhaps when they were actually able to spend time with each other, she would find what she was looking for.

Behind her, the door creaked open, before closing again. Alice moved back from the edge of the balcony, and turned to see Mirana gliding towards her. The Queen looked rather tired. "Your Majesty," Alice greeted. The other woman just smiled and silently raised a waggling finger. Alice bit back a laugh, and nodded. "Mirana," she said apologetically.

"You did me a great service today, Alice," Mirana said, stepping past the blonde and looking out from the balcony. Alice moved back to where she had first been standing, and looked at the Queen.

"I couldn't sit by and let them say those awful things about you," Alice said. "You are their Queen."

"Tis true," Mirana said, bowing her head. "And I must apologise for my outburst. I did not wish for you to see me so enraged…"

"You need not apologise," the blonde insisted, shaking her head. "Were I in your position, I probably would have done the same."

"That is comforting to hear, but…" She trailed off, looking out across the landscape again. "…I wonder if there is truth in their words…"

"What do you mean by that?" the shorter woman asked, frowning. Mirana cast her eyes downwards, and sighed.

"If you had not stepped in when you did, they would never have believed what I said," she explained. "Within only a few minutes, they were calling for my abdication; how can I call myself a Queen when that is the response I get?" She looked up, and Alice was horrified to see that there actually seemed to be tears forming in Mirana's dark eyes. "They trust you; someone from another world; without question, and yet not me." The way it was worded made her remark almost sound bitter, but Alice knew it was not intended as such. She stepped closed and placed a gentle hand upon Mirana's pale shoulder.

"But then why is it that the last time I was here, everyone had faith in you?" Alice asked. "They all supported you, even when they could not publically show it." Mirana shook her head.

"Two years ago, no one dared face the Jabberwocky," the Queen said quietly. "They assumed my reasons for not doing so were the same as theirs. But when I took back the crown, and you…you left, things began to go downhill." She looked back up towards the evening sky, where a few stars were starting to appear. "I was the monarch that had overthrown the evil Red Queen; saved Underland." She gave a quick smile and briefly turned to Alice. "Not that they forgot you, of course." Alice nodded, her cheeks reddening slightly. "But…" She turned back to the sky. "Ever since then, they have expected action from me; they always want me to be assertive; to put down dissent with force." She sighed again. "That is something I will never do…"

"Why couldn't thinks go back to the way they were before?" Alice asked. "Before the Red Queen took over, everyone adored you, so I hear."

"Back then, I had not been tested," Mirana replied. "I was the daughter of the White King; the greatest ruler Underland has ever known. They just assumed I would continue as he had done. When Iracebeth took over, I was a rallying point for those that opposed her; they didn't even seem to question that I was unable to do anything."

"Then they are just as fickle as the people back home…" Alice mused quietly. "They will support you when your interests are aligned, and then only."

"It is so, I am afraid…" Mirana said. She sounded apologetic, and Alice hoped she hadn't sounded disappointed. "If things were different, then perhaps I could be the ruler they wished I was, but as it is…" She turned away. "…maybe I really am just a puppet…"

She turned and headed back into the room. Alice watched as the Queen sat upon the edge of her bed, looking rather miserable.

"Mirana, I…" Alice began uncomfortably, turning and slowly following her. "There is something I need to ask…"

"You wish to know why I took my vows, don't you?" Mirana asked quietly; rather subdued. "Why I live the way I do?" Alice moved closer, watching the other woman's expression carefully. "Tis not a pretty tale…"

"If you and I are to be together, I feel it is only right," the blonde said rather firmly. "Nothing you can tell me will stop me from loving you, so what does it matter?"

"Oh it matters," the Queen whispered. "But…" She sighed. "I cannot keep secrets from you, my love." She looked up at the other woman, and patted the space beside her. "Please, sit with me." Alice did as she was told, seating herself beside the other woman. Mirana gave her a brief smile. "Are you certain you wish for me to continue?"

"Mirana, please," Alice said. The white-haired woman nodded and looked away.

"Very well," she continued. "It all began when I was a child, as these tales always do. I spent most of my days here in the palace, playing with the friends my parents had carefully selected for me." She paused, and took a deep breath. "Of course, I spent a lot of time with Iracebeth too. In fact the two of us were almost inseparable." She chuckled in her usual lilting fashion. "We were always causing mischief for our parents' aides…"

Alice smiled. "I wish I could have seen you as a child. I expect you were quite adorable."

"Likewise," Mirana replied. "Everyone else met you on your first visit, except for me…" She blinked. "Anyway, one of my closest friends was a girl name Emilie. I imagine Iracebeth was jealous of the time we started to spend together, but she never showed it. Emilie and I used to play beside the lake, near the chessboard lawns. Always splashing about and getting ourselves soaked…" She laughed again.

"Were you and she…?" Alice began, but Mirana just laughed again.

"Alice, I was six years old when I met her," she said with a smile. The blonde blushed, and looked away for a moment. "As I told you before, you are the first and only person I have ever fallen in love with, rest assured of that fact." Alice nodded. "One day, one of the other girls we used to play with, clearly envious of our friendship, told Emilie that I had stolen her favourite stuffed snap-dragonfly. A lie of course, but you know how children are…" She sighed, and her smile began to fade. "Every moment spent without the truth is another in which they can concoct a ludicrous theory… By the time Emilie saw me, she was furious; told me that she hated me, and that I only stole it because as the King's daughter, I thought I could get away with it."

"I assume the girl who lied took it?" Alice asked, and Mirana nodded.

"Of course she went to the trouble of hiding it in my own chambers, not that…not that it ever came to that…" Mirana glanced up at Alice for a moment, before redirecting her eyes to the floor. She looked as though she was about to get to her feet, but the girl beside her placed a gentle hand upon her thigh. Encouraged, she took a deep breath, and continued. "I was at a loss to explain her behaviour, and simply could not believe the things she was saying about me." Alice was positive she could feel the woman start to shake, and gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. "I looked at her; my truest friend, and her body burst into flames."

A few moments passed, and Alice attempted to digest this information. "What…what happened?"

"It was me," Mirana said quietly. "I lost control."

"But…but you can't have meant it…" the blonde pleaded. "I do not believe you could have done it on purpose."

"Oh but I did," the Queen continued, her voice shaking. "Only for the shortest of moments, but that is all it took…" She looked back up at Alice, her dark eyes shining with tears again. "That is the power I wield, Alice. Even as a child, I could kill a person with little more than a look." She slowly reached up and placed one of her own pale hands upon the younger woman's. "For less than a second, I wanted her dead, and that is what happened."

"What…what happened after that?"

"Things were never the same again," Mirana said quietly. "Mummy and Daddy did all that they could to hide what had happened, and for the most part they were successful, but…" She shook her head. "They didn't realise the effect it would have on my sister."

"And what effect did it have?" Alice asked, mournfully watching as a tear slid down Mirana's cheek; she didn't even seem to notice it.

"At first, she was in awe," the Queen replied. "She was amazed at the power I wielded; she kept telling me that I could get anyone to do whatever I wanted them to, simply by threatening them with our bloodline's magic. But I refused; I had killed my best friend with just a moment's loss of control, and I never wanted to feel that way again. I was only young, but I had read enough tales of power-hungry villains to know that it would not take long to become corrupted by such power; something my father later told me himself. When I refused to use such power again, Iracebeth became angry. When she and I had been on good terms, she didn't even seem to mind that despite being older, she had shown no evidence of magical ability. But when I told her that I never wanted to use my powers on a single living creature ever again, her jealousy finally showed itself. She despised that I had been given such a gift, and yet would not used it for 'what it was meant for.'" She turned to Alice, and swallowed uncomfortably. "You are an intelligent girl; I am sure you can work out what happened from there."

"That is why she became the way she did," Alice murmured, nodding in understanding. "Why she was so desperate to have others obey her…"

"From then on, she spent almost all of her time in the library," Mirana continued. "Our parents did not know what she was doing; but I did. I was too scared to tell anyone, but I knew what Iracebeth was studying. It sounds a rather bizarre topic for a young girl to devote her time to; but she began reading old tomes on military strategy, and the histories of past rulers. Despite what her personality showed, Iracebeth had a keen mind. Before too much longer, she came to the conclusion that the easiest way to gain power over people was through fear; just as she suggested I should have done. That is when she began reading the tales of the Jabberwocky…"

"A beast so feared, that no one would dare oppose the one who controlled it," Alice finished for her, and Mirana nodded.

"And there you have it," she said. "The sorry tale of the sisters, red and white." She gave a sad smile. "I took my vows so that I would never harm another; willingly or otherwise. I do hope you are not disappointed in me, my love."

"Of course not," Alice replied quickly. "If I had…done what you did, I would have taken some measures to make sure it would not happen again." She shook her head. "That is of course if I wasn't hung or locked up for it…" Mirana nodded.

"I was very lucky that my parents knew of the magic present in the Royal Bloodline; if they had not, it is likely I would have been imprisoned for what I did…" she said wistfully. "I miss them…"

"I felt as though my life was over when my father died," Alice said quietly. "I cannot imagine what it must have been like to lose both of them…"

"Oh Alice, I…" Mirana gave a pained expression. "I did not even know that your father was…"

"It is alright," Alice said, forcing a smile. "As your story proved, there is a lot we do not know about each other. We seem to be doing this relationship in the wrong order…"

"We have eternity to learn of each other's secrets," Mirana said softly. "There is no hurry to divulge your deepest innermost thoughts."

"You would no doubt she shocked by some of the thoughts that have run through my head since my last visit," Alice replied, her voice dipping ever so slightly into a sultry tone.

"As would you when you learnt of mine," the Queen said, giving a proper smile at last. But then she frowned, and leant back slightly, casting her eyes away. "There is something I have been pondering since you first mentioned it…"

"Oh?" Alice asked. "What is that?"

"You asked before if it was wrong for two women to love each other," Mirana said softly. "In the manner that you and I do." She glanced up at the blonde. "Why?"

"Oh, um…" Alice fidgeted, pondering for a moment. "Well, where I come from, for two people of the same sex to love each other – in a romantic sense, that is – is considered an immoral act and an extreme abnormality. While the laws encompass both sexes, it seems that women are afforded a great deal more freedom when it comes to these…ah…relationships."

"Well then surely that is a good thing?" Mirana asked curiously, drawing her legs up onto the bed. Alice smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It may seem that way, but it is far from it," she said. "Most women are expected to experiment with their sexuality with other women, usually at school or with close friends. It is only seen as 'normal' to a certain extent, and is expected to pass as they reach adulthood. From what I have read, it seems it is only tolerated because it is seen as preparation for marriage to a man. If it was discovered that two women were in a true relationship, the response would be the same as if they were two men."

"And what would that response be?" Mirana replied, frowning slightly. Alice shook her head again.

"It varies," she continued. "In some places, I've heard that is just seen as a quirk of character." Her expression darkened. "However, in most places, like where I come from, it is likely they would either try to 'cure' them, or simply lock them away, branded as insane." She sighed. "I saw so many poor unfortunate souls being taken to the Magdalene Institution on my visits to the city; dragged through the streets like beggars…" She looked up at Mirana, and regarded her carefully. "I used to think I myself was mad, when I returned…" Her voice was quieter now; surprisingly timid. "When I first realised how I felt about you, it seemed almost natural that I would continue to be different…"

"For once, Alice," Mirana said, leaning closer to the other woman and placing a comforting hand on her leg. "I do not believe you are mad, in this instance at least." She smiled, and Alice found one forming on her own face too.

"But tis it not said that love is the truest form of madness?" she countered, looking away and resting the side of her head against the Queen's shoulder.

"In that case, my dear," Mirana replied gently. "We are both completely round the bend…" Her smiled widened. "Come, we both need sleep, and I can think of no better remedy for the stresses of today than to rest in your arms…"


	7. Marmoreal Dawn

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**STOP AND READ THIS FIRST: Before you go ahead and read this chapter, I need to bring something very important to your attention. The previous 6 chapters have recieved extensive rewrites. Entire sections have been added, removed or changed. Chapter Two is almost entirely new, and the fic's length has increased by about 7,000 words, not including this new chapter here. I strongly suggest you go back and reread the previous chapters before reading this one, as some rather crucial details have been changed. Thank you.  
**

**~xxx~**

When Alice awoke the next morning, in true romantic fairy-tale fashion; she was alone in bed. Without opening her eyes, she stretched out a hand and found the other side to be completely devoid of warmth. The blonde frowned slightly at the Queen's absence. They hadn't talked much before going to bed; after a short while, the reality that they were finally together seemed to kick in, and they had spent quite a long time simply laughing and sharing more than a few kisses. Alice had hoped the morning could have been spent in a similar fashion. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, waiting for her vision to clear. Mirana's room looked just as it had the night before, save for the fact that the Queen herself was absent. The morning air was crisp, the curtains that obscured the balcony swaying gently in the breeze. Outside the castle, birds and various other animals were making a chorus of noise, and Alice was positive she could hear trees moving about. The blonde shifted into a sitting position and swung her legs over the edge. The marble floor was startlingly cool against her bare feet, and she wondered just how cold the palace got during winter, given how cool it was even with pleasant weather outside. Of course, that was assuming Underland even had seasons like those in Alice's world.

She stretched and got to her feet, rubbing at her eyes again. Unable to curb her curiosity, she set about examining Mirana's chambers. Despite having been here a whole day now, she hadn't taken the time to properly look around the room. And it she was to share this place permanently – as she assumed Mirana intended – she felt a need examine the room. It was a relatively un-assuming bedroom; grand, of course, but no more so than the rest of the castle. Aside from the fact that it appeared to be situated right at the top of the castle, there were few signs that a monarch lived here. To the left of the room was a large bookcase, while on the opposite side was an ornate desk, above which a large mirror hung from the wall. Upon the desk was a single unmarked book, and like a moth to a flame, Alice felt an uncontrollable urge to investigate. She opened the cover, and was greeted with a simple, hand-written title.

'_The Private Journal, Thoughts and Musings of Mirana, White Queen of Marmoreal.'_

Curious, Alice dug her nail into the edge of the book and opened it to a page about halfway through. Like the title, it was entirely hand-written. She smiled briefly; Mirana had beautiful handwriting. It had something of an elegance about it, matching the woman that had written it. Slipping into the chair that sat before the desk, she began to read.

'_They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, searching for any signs of reluctance. Finding none, they allowed their lips to meet again, moving against each other with a slow passion. Alice brought her hand up to cup Mirana's left breast-'_

Instantly, Alice snapped the book shut and flung it back onto the desk, as if it had burned her. What had she just stumbled across? She raised a hand to her mouth, not quite able to believe it. How long had Mirana been writing such things? She wasn't sure if she should be worried or flattered, and found herself settling somewhere in the middle. She was of course no stranger to the sort of thoughts people often dwelled on while alone – she had done so herself during the past year - but she had not expected this of Mirana; nor for it to be written down so plainly. Frowning, she got to her feet and backed away from the table, regarding the book carefully. Mirana had of course told her of how long her feelings for Alice had existed, but it still confused the blonde somewhat to see them expressed in such a way; the White Queen often behaved so elegantly and politely – knowing that the monarch was capable of such thoughts was something that Alice found rather baffling, and she had to admit – rather exciting.

Alice had to pause for a moment, now startled by her own feelings, but it was true; knowing that her beautiful Queen wanted her in such a way seemed to have stirred something deep within her. Unable to help herself, she broke into something of a smirk. Mirana _wanted_ her; that much was clear. The speed at which their relationship had progressed was more than a little bizarre, but as they had both said – why wait any longer if their feelings were already known? Yes, they could spend time on some sort of faux-courtship, but what was the point when they had already waited two years? Feeling somewhat emboldened, she stepped back towards the desk, and was about to take another look at the book when the door clicked open. The blonde looked up, greeted by the sight of Mirana smiling serenely as she glided into the room. For once, the Queen's hands were not raised up; instead she was carrying a large silver tray.

"Good morning, Alice," she said brightly. "I brought you your breakfast."

"Oh," the blonde replied nervously, glancing back to the book; obviously not where she had found it. "Majesty, you did not need to do that."

"Perhaps not," the white-haired woman said, moving further into the room and giving a somewhat cheeky smile as she kicked the door shut. "But I would like to believe you and I are equal partners in this relationship." She placed the tray upon the bed and turned back to the other woman. "And what sort of lover would I be if I did not dote on you every now and again, hm?"

Alice gave a grateful smile and nodded. She moved closer to the other woman and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I love you, Mirana," she said softly. She mentally scolded herself for gushing as she was, but she could not help herself.

"Oh Alice…" The monarch brought her arms up and encircled the shorter woman's waist. Her dark lips formed a warm smile. "Come, you do not want your food to get cold."

"Sorry," the blonde said, her cheeks burning somewhat as she stepped back and sat herself beside the tray of food. Mirana seemed to have covered everything; it was more like a small feast than just breakfast. As she began to eat, Mirana sat beside her, watching her silently with that gentle smile of hers never faltering. The Queen poured them both cups of tea, and passed Alice's to her. The blonde gave a grateful smile and took a sip, watching as Mirana did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Alice found herself rather self-conscious under the Queen's gaze.

"So," she began. "What are our plans for today?"

"More meetings with various dignitaries I'm afraid," Mirana replied, obviously trying her best not to sound irritated by this as she placed her cup back on it's saucer. "A few more arrived during the night, and others are due here this morning."

"Just how many people are coming?" Alice asked. "There seems to be no end of them."

"Underland is a very big place," the Queen said. "And this is a matter that concerns all of us, sadly."

"You don't think it could just be an isolated case?" the blonde suggested. She didn't believe it herself, but she wondered if the other woman had considered it.

"Alice, where my sister is concerned, do you really think the word 'isolated' is one you will hear?" Mirana asked, her smile faltering. She glanced away, and let out a small sigh. "I cannot help but feel there are dark clouds on the horizon, for all of us…" She looked up again. "But, at least this time, we have our Champion with us."

"I'll help any way I can, you know that," Alice replied with a nod. "But…I must confess, I am not certain of just how much help I can render."

"You are the most courageous person I have ever known," the Queen said, her smile briefly returning as her voice swelled with pride. "If anyone can aid us in the coming days, it is you."

"Your Majesty is too kind," the blonde replied with a small sideways smirk at the other woman. "Not that she is biased in any way, of course."

"Perish the thought," Mirana teased, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss upon the other woman's lips. "Now then, you eat your breakfast, and I will pick out your clothes for the day." She got to her feet, and headed over to the wardrobe. Alice frowned.

"You don't need to," she said. "I am perfectly alright wearing my own."

"Alice," the Queen admonished fondly. "If you are to be here for some time, you cannot simply wear the same clothing over and over." She wrinkled her nose. "It would not be proper."

The blonde chuckled. "Where I come from, not a single thing about this place would be described as 'proper.'"

"Then be glad that you are here," Mirana said with a smile. She stepped back, holding several folded garments against herself; Alice could make out what looked like a couple of shirts and pairs of trousers, and had to wonder just what they were doing in the Queen's wardrobe.

"Are those yours?" she asked. It seemed a silly question given that they were indeed in Mirana's chambers, but she had yet to see the Queen in anything other than her usual dress, besides the long white gown she had worn to bed.

"Oh, yes," the older woman looked down for a moment. "Well, they were, you could say. I have not worn them for quite some time – they should be roughly the right size for you, though I am sure the Hatter will be able to make any alterations should you need them."

"It's fine," Alice replied, shaking her head. "It's just a rather curious idea-" She smiled up at the Queen. "-you wearing anything other than that dress."

"I do have more than one," Mirana said as she closed the wardrobe door, and Alice was sure she could make out a faint pink tinge upon the Queen's pale cheeks. "Mother always said the people preferred consistency…"

"And they all fit inside that wardrobe?" the blonde asked, to which the other woman just laughed.

"It is bigger on the inside, of course," she said, as though it were obvious. The younger woman smiled and shook her head. She wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Oh, of course," Alice replied, turning back to the last of her food. "How foolish of me."

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, my dear?" the Queen asked, stepping around the bed and placing the clothes upon the edge of it. The blonde looked up, and saw something burning within those dark eyes. Before she had any time to react, she found herself pinned to the bed, the Queen's full weight atop her. Mirana had barely missed the breakfast try, but she didn't look as though she cared; a predatory grin upon her face. "That is no way to speak to your Queen, Alice."

"And what does my Queen intend to do about it?" the younger woman asked innocently, grinning in return. Mirana's smile became softer for a moment, before she leant down and covered Alice's lips with her own. Without even fully realising she was doing it, the blonde brought her arms up and encircled the Queen's corseted waist, holding her close as their kiss deepened. It must have been instinct, Alice mused, that fuelled these intimate moments. She had had no experience with anyone else, and yet she seemed to know exactly what to do; allowing the Queen's tongue entrance. This is what she had returned for; not politics, or defeating evils, but for this beautiful woman now lying atop her. The horrible memories of the past two years seemed so much more distant when the White Queen was nearby, and now that they were in such a passionate embrace? Those thoughts were buried so deep it was as though the events had never happened.

Eventually of course, Mirana pulled away. The two of them continued to eye each other hungrily, their breathing rather laboured. "Perhaps you should lead with that in the mornings from now on?" Alice mused.

"Oh Alice…" The Queen brought a hand up and gently stroked the younger woman's cheek. "How did I ever manage to survive without you…?"

"I asked myself that same question so many times…" the blonde replied, her smile fading somewhat as her memories began to float to the surface again.

"Well no matter," Mirana said, clearly noticing Alice's mood starting to shift. "You are here again, and you and I are together as we always should have been." At those words, Alice felt her smile return in full. They shared another brief kiss, before the Queen withdrew and got to her feet, pulling the younger woman up with her. "Now then, you get dressed, and I shall take your tray back down to the kitchens."

"Must you go so soon?" Alice asked, hoping her disappointment would not be too obvious.

"Unfortunately I do," Mirana replied. "I need to prepare for today's meetings. Hopefully they will be less…confrontational…than yesterday's."

Alice was prevented from protesting further when a knock came from the door. Mirana swept across the room, but not to the door; instead she took a moment to examine herself in the mirror, adjusting her hair. Alice had to hide her smirk, knowing just how the Queen's ebony locks had become so tousled. Satisfied with her appearance, the monarch stepped closer to the door.

"Come in," she said clearly. The door opened, and McTwisp's head poked in.

"Majesty," he greeted curtly. "I have your appointments for today." He held up a neatly rolled scroll. "I trust you will actually read it this ti-" And then he stopped, looking past the Queen. "Alice? What are you doing here? I thought your arm was healed."

"It was," Mirana answered, glancing at the blonde. "However, I asked her to join me for morning tea."

"I wondered why Tarrant started working early today," McTwisp mused. "Anyway, here are your appointments." He handed her the scroll. "I will see to our 'guests' – some of yesterday's visitors are still here."

"Well let us hope they take their leave soon," Mirana said. "I do not want my castle brimming with weasels and barbarians."

"Majesty, that is an awful thing to say," the rabbit said, before cautiously glancing over his shoulder, before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Though I dare say you are correct. One would think some of them live in the Outlands, with the way they behave."

"McTwisp, that is an _awful_ thing to say," the Queen replied, a smile tugging at her lips. The White Rabbit gave a short chuckle and nodded.

"I will see you later, Majesty," he said. "Have a pleasant day, Alice." And with that, he hopped out of view. The blonde smiled.

"He seems in better spirits than yesterday," she said, remember how irritable he had seemed.

"He is just nervous," Mirana replied. "As we all are, I suppose." She unrolled the scroll and quickly read through it, a frown creasing her dark eyebrows as she did. "Oh no…"

"Hm?" Alice moved over to her, glancing down at the document. "Something wrong?"

"Oh…not as such…" the Queen replied, looking up at Alice briefly. "It is just…oh how very awkward…"

"I feel I am missing something," the blonde said. Mirana rolled the scroll back up and tossed it onto the bed. She shook her head and sighed.

"Among today's visiting dignitaries, is one Tanalem of Croland, the self-styled Violet Knight," she explained, wrinkling her nose. "Though many simply call him the Purple Prince." She gave a brief, wry smile. "Mockingly, of course."

"Is he likely to be a problem?" Alice asked, still somewhat unsure as to the cause of Mirana's apprehension. The White Queen shook her head.

"No more than he usually is, I imagine," she said. "You see, Alice, he has a rather unfortunate…shall we say…'liking'…for me."

"He is in love with you?" the blonde questioned, her expression instantly hardening. Mirana scoffed.

"Love?" she repeated. "I doubt the man knows the meaning of the word. He is continually baffled by the fact that I have shown no interest in his advances." At this, Alice visibly relaxed, something that did not go unnoticed by the Queen. She chuckled. "Oh Alice, do not worry yourself – he is hardly competition for you." She placed her hands upon the blonde's shoulders. "You are, and have always been, the only person I would give my heart to."

"Thank you," Alice replied, a smile spreading across her now pink face. "Forgive me, I am just not rather fond of the idea of another looking at you in such a way."

"I feel the same," the Queen said with a nod. "Both of myself, and you as well." She stroked the younger woman's shoulders gently with her thumbs. "No one else will ever have you, my Champion…"

Without thinking, Alice stepped forwards and pulled the Queen into a kiss, holding Mirana firmly against her. She pulled away, but kept her hold just as tight, letting out a shaky breath as she rested her forehead against the monarch's. "And no one will have you, my Queen," she whispered. "No matter what happens…I will never give you up…"

Mirana smiled and gave a small nod. "Now then," she began. "I will be on my way, and I will see you later." She retrieved the tray from the bed, and headed towards the door. "When you are dressed, why don't you give Tarrant's workshop a visit? One of my footmen can direct you."

"And if I get bored and wish to be at my Queen's side?" Alice asked, giving a sly smile. Mirana's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well, I am sure I will either be in the throne room or the meeting hall," the Queen replied. "With any luck I will be able to avoid Tanalem…"

"If he lays so much as a finger on you, I may find another use for the Vorpal Sword," Alice said, gesturing at the armour still standing nearby.

"So ready to defend me…" Mirana mused. "One would think you were seeking a reward…"

"And what reward would your Majesty be willing to offer?" the blonde asked, stepping a little closer. Mirana shook her head fondly.

"I am sure you can think of something," the Queen replied. "Until then, have a pleasant day."

With that, she disappeared through the door, closing it behind her. Alice stood there for a good five minutes, just marvelling at the situation she had found herself in. Alice wondered just what the White Queen would say if she discovered the downright perverted thoughts that had been running through the blonde's mind during their interaction that morning. When such thoughts had first come to her, all that time ago after her return from China, at first she had felt disgusting; dreaming of being so intimate with the Queen. But that had quickly changed, and she had revelled in the activities her mind created for them. Now that they were finally together, she couldn't help but ponder just what form this relationship was going to take; Mirana was royalty, after all. And despite Underland's fantastic nature, she was sure the responsibilities upon her partner were just as those in her world were, especially if the less-than-productive meeting the previous day was anything to go by.

Still, she had seen what Mirana herself had written in that book of hers; the Queen had clearly wanted this for just as long – if not longer – and did not seem inclined to waste time; they were both definitely hitting the ground running with their romance. It was only now that Alice really began to appreciate how lucky she had been. Yes, it had been a rough arrival, and it was likely dark times were coming, but the simple fact was that not once had Mirana thought her strange, or unusual, or abnormal – a few of the kinder terms that would have been bestowed upon her at home, made her feel utterly blissful. Had she proclaimed her love for another woman in her world, she would have likely been branded as mentally unstable, as she had explained to Mirana. But here, she was free to act on whatever feelings came to her, without regard to what was deemed 'normal.'

Letting out a rather happy sigh, she turned back to the bed and began to sort through the clothing Mirana had pulled out for her.

**~xxx~**

Alice decided she preferred the castle in the morning. It was almost completely deserted; she only passed one rather sleepy looking frog footman who was heading out to the front of the castle to tend some of the bushes. When Alice asked just what the trees – clearly alive in a different sense to which she was used – felt about this, Mirana had simply explained that it was no different to a person receiving a haircut; that had been one of the many topics they had discussed the previous night. She asked the footman to direct her to the Hatter's workshop, and after a short descent through the castle, she was sure she was in the right place; she could hear a familiar voice humming. The workshop was located down a rather unsuspecting looking corridor on the ground floor, not far away from the kitchen the White Queen had brewed pishsalver for Alice during her first time here. In fact, as she poked her head in through the door, the room seemed to be of a similar size and design.

The room was dominated by a large table, upon which were several model heads, each adorned with a different hat, clearly of the Mad Hatter's design. Surrounding the room were many full size mannequins; Alice wondered whether the Hatter had branched out to other items of clothing, as they definitely seemed to match his usual elaborate style. There were all sorts of other typical sights; rolls of material haphazardly leant against the walls, various measuring tapes, several hats that appeared to be half-finished, and many different types of sequins, buttons and other accessories. However, Alice was more interested in finding the room's occupant. She had been so focussed on acting on her feelings for the White Queen, that she had neglected the Mad Hatter almost entirely. He had been her closest friend here, and he certainly deserved her attention. Following the sound of his humming, Alice stepped further into the room.

"Hello?" she called. The humming stopped, and in an instant the Hatter came into view, having apparently been just out of sight around the corner. He was carrying a large wooden box that completely covered his face; only a large amount of his orange hair could be seen.

"Alice!" he exclaimed happily, moving over to the table and placing the box upon it, grinning wildly up at her. "What a splendiferous thing it is to see you here!" He stepped around the table and pulled the blonde into a tight hug, lifting her briefly off her feet.

"Hatter!" she laughed as she was put down. "You seem in high spirits this morning."

"Oh I am always in the highest of high spiritedness in the mornings," he said. "One finds their best work is always done just as the day is starting."

"I know what you mean," Alice replied. While the memories of her business venture were plagued by the horrible events that took place towards the end, she had to admit that in the early days, she too had revelled in rising early and beginning the day's affairs over breakfast as the sun was rising. "The mind is somewhat clearer, I think."

"How dare you!" the Hatter said, his grin betraying his intentions to tease. "Why, my mind is always clear!"

"Of course it is…" the blonde replied fondly. She looked away from the Hatter, and observed the table again. "You seem to be keeping busy."

"Why yes indeed," he said, moving around the table and gesturing at his work. "In fact I now work as Hatter for no less than five headwear emporiums across Underland!"

"That's wonderful," Alice said. "Makes I nice change from sitting at that tea party, I imagine."

"Yes yes indeed," the hatter replied. "We all owe you a great deal, Alice."

"Oh I didn't do that much," the blonde said with the wave of a hand, but the Hatter wasn't having any of it.

"Abject nonsense!" he exclaimed. "You saved the whole of Underland, and returned our dear White Queen to power – I would describe that as 'much.' Much muchness, in fact!"

"Well, the Queen is very grateful, that's for sure…" Alice mused, unable to help herself as her smile grew.

"You expected her to be anything else?" the Hatter asked, and the blonde noticed that his voice seemed to drop a tone, becoming almost serious. "The Queen adores you, Alice…"

"That she does…" she continued, her vision becoming unfocussed as she thought back to their earlier moment of intimacy. The Hatter moved closer, his smile returning.

"By now, I imagine she has already made her intentions known?" he asked. Alice blinked, and looked back up to her friend.

"Sorry?" she said. "You mean…she told you…?"

"Why my dear Alice," the Hatter said fondly. "The White Queen and I take tea together every morning. Have done since you departed last. There is little of her thoughts that I do not know…" He smiled a toothy grin. "…especially when it comes to you."

"Oh…well…" the blonde looked at her feet for a moment, her cheeks burning. "Yes, she and I are…we…"

"No need for words," the Hatter interrupted, waving his hand and shaking his head. "I know how fiercely her heart burns for you, Alice. Treat her well, that is all I ask. Our Queen has suffered more than you may think…"

"She has touched upon that," Alice said, thinking back to their conversation the previous evening. "I must confess, I am still amazed at how quickly this is happening. I imagined that after I returned, I would perhaps get to know her better; find out if I had any chance at all, no matter how small…" She chuckled. "And in the end she was waiting for me with open arms."

"Is that a bad thing?" the Hatter asked, drumming his orange-stained fingers upon the edge of the table. "Give your good self some credit, Alice. If anyone deserves our Queen's affections, you are the only one that comes to…mind."

"That's very kind of you to say," the young woman replied, smiling gratefully. She turned back to the table, and observed some of the papers laying among the various materials. "So, what are you working on?" She reached for one of the papers, but found it rather quickly snatched from her hand.

"No no you mustn't!" the Hatter snapped, his eyes wide. "Top secret! Cloak and dagger! Subterfuge! Out! Out!"

As Alice was promptly shooed from the room, she found her thoughts directed entirely to the image she had seen before the Hatter had snatched his drawings away. It was a crown; shining silver, with blue-green gems set within it. And it had been perched atop a mane of golden-blonde curls.


	8. Know Your Enemy

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Been a while, hasn't it? I think I'm finally getting over my block with this story - I still have no idea why I have such trouble with it, given that Malice is my all-time favourite pairing. Still, it's here now, and another is already on the way.  
**

**~xxx~**

Still reeling from what she had just seen, Alice made her way through the castle at a rather brisk pace, startling several footmen as she rounded a corner at speed. Just what had she seen? She knew what it had _looked_ like, but could that crown truly be meant for her? That Hatter was aware of her feelings for the Queen, and vice versa, but just what purpose did it serve? She had been so stunned and relieved that Mirana had returned her affections that she had given absolutely no thought to the future; but now she wondered - would this relationship lead to marriage? Mirana had made a point of emphasising that relations between two women were not considered unusual in Underland, so it was perfectly possible. She couldn't help but smile at how preposterous it sounded; her – Alice Kingsleigh, married to royalty. And what would that mean for her? Assuming the royalty of Underland was similar to the monarchy she was familiar with, that would mean Alice herself would become royalty; a princess, no less.

Rather distracted by this baffling train of thought, when Alice finally looked up, she found herself in an unfamiliar corridor. It was a stark reminder that she still had much of the castle left to explore, but before she could decide whether to continue or backtrack, someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Alice?" a voice asked. "Not lost, are we?" The blonde turned on the spot, and found herself face to face with the weasel-like man who had caused so much fuss at the gathering of dignitaries the previous day. He had that same sickly smile plastered over his sharp features, regarding her with a sort of forced familiarity.

"What do you want?" Alice replied warily, watching carefully as the man stepped towards her, ready to back away if he came too close. Just as it had done yesterday, something about this man set her on edge.

"Come now, Alice," he replied jovially. "There is no need to talk like that. We're all friends here."

"You don't know me," the blonde replied flatly. "And you are certainly not my friend."

"You would do well to mind your words," the man said. His smile remained but his eyes seemed to harden slightly. "I represent a considerably large area in the mountain regions; my name carries weight, I'll have you know."

"Sadly, I do not know your name," Alice said, attempting to keep her cynical tone to a minimum. "Nor would I care to. You made your position perfectly clear yesterday, and I will have nothing to do with you." She turned to leave, but found a surprisingly strong hand grabbing her wrist. She glared at the man. "Let me go."

"Alice, you must realise that the White Queen is finished," he said, his voice becoming a hushed whisper. "Already some of her closest allies desert her, and every day it becomes more and more clear that she is not fit to lead her people against what may await us."

"It was under the Queen's rule that the Jabberwocky was slain," Alice spat, her cheeks beginning to redden with anger. However, the man's smile only grew.

"But the Queen didn't slay the Jabberwocky, did she?" he said, his eyes glinting. "You did."

"Just what are you getting at?" the blonde asked, rather aware of the man's grip tightening.

"_You _are the leader Underland needs," he continued, his voice dropping even lower. "You can inspire the people in ways the White Queen cannot."

"You are more deluded than I thought-" Alice began, her tone incredulous. "-if you believe someone like me could do that. Have you forgotten that I am not even _from_ this world?"

"Immaterial," the man said, shaking his head. "If the slayer of the Jabberwocky were to step forth to lead the free peoples of Underland against whatever evil lurks on the horizon, you would unite our world in ways unseen since the first White King."

"I could never do that," the blonde said firmly, her fear of this man's delusions only increasing; more and more she wished she had stayed in Mirana's chambers. "I am no leader, and the White Queen is a far better ruler than you give her credit for."

"Your loyalty to the Queen is admirable," he said. "But had you lost those closest to you because of her inaction, you would perhaps not be so quick to leap to her defence." He paused, and his expression actually seemed to soften. His grip on her arm loosened slightly. "Alice, I understand how you must feel. Everyone in Underland knows your name – we all know of your previous visits. I know that from your perspective, our world is something of a fantasy retreat for you, but for us it is our home – and very real. As is the danger we face."

"For someone who doubts the Queen so much, you seem to have changed your mind about her sister's return rather quickly," Alice pointed out. "Or was that simply because I said I believed it?"

"I did not want to believe it at first. Perhaps I did try to fool myself into thinking otherwise. However, some of us have indeed suspected that the Red Queen would return," the man said. Again, his voice seemed to be losing it's aggressive edge. "The price to pay for the White Queen's decision to keep her alive, you see. _That_ is what she does, Alice – puts things off for fear of causing people harm, only to cause even more in doing so. She could have stopped the Jabberwocky when it first appeared, saving countless lives, but instead she chose to flee and cling to the Oraculum's prophecy."

"That's not true. She-" Alice argued, but was promptly cut off.

"Isn't it?" he asked. "If the Queen had slain the Jabberwocky as soon as her sister summoned it, thousands of lives would have been spared. Had she put her sister to death when you defeated the beast, we would not now be facing the prospect of the Red Queen returning. The Queen even said herself that her sister's actions were worthy of death." He sighed, and finally released her arm. "Alice, I implore you to see sense. _You_ are the leader Underland needs, even if it is in name only."

The blonde stood there for a moment, letting the man's words sink in. Would the people really follow her and not Mirana? Had her slaying the Jabberwocky made her that important in their eyes? Either way, there was only one response she could possibly give. "I will never betray my Queen," she spat. "_Never._"

"Alice?" a third voice called. They looked round to find the White Rabbit standing at the end of the corridor, looking rather perplexed. "What's going on here?"

"Just having a friendly conversation, McTwisp," the man said, stepping away from Alice and forcing a smile. "I will take my leave, I think. Think over what I have said, Alice." And with that, he turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction, disappearing from view. Alice's shoulders drooped slightly, her guard finally dropping.

"What was that all about?" McTwisp asked, hopping over to the blonde's side.

"I am not entirely certain," Alice replied, looking down at the rabbit. "Who is that man?"

"Lord Wystop," he said, shaking his head. "From the mountain regions. Some say he bought his position with gold mined from beneath his family's estate."

"That would not surprise me," the young woman said with a nod. The man had seemed an awful lot like some of the lords she had been forced to meet at home.

"What was he talking to you about?" McTwisp continued, and Alice sighed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she said, to which the rabbit nodded. "He seems to believe that I should replace the White Queen."

"_What?"_ For a moment, Alice was afraid the rabbit would faint from shock. "You cannot be serious."

"I am," the blonde replied. "He thinks the people would follow me more readily than they would the White Queen. Something to do with people blaming her for not acting against her sister the last time."

"Well…" McTwisp began, his brow furrowed. "It is true that some hold the Queen accountable for their losses, but he honestly thinks you should replace her?" He paused for a moment, and looked up at the blonde. "I mean no offence, of course, Alice," he said. "But you are hardly Queen material. And not of the royal bloodline, for starters."

"Oh I agree," Alice replied, nodding in affirmation. "These are his words, not mine. I would make an awful leader, but he seems to think otherwise." She let out a hollow chuckle. "He seems to forget that I am from an entirely different world."

"Quite," McTwsip nodded. "Still, we should bring this information to the Queen's attention. She will want to know that there is still dissent among these officials."

"You are honestly surprised?" the blonde asked, an eyebrow raised. "After what happened at the meeting?"

"It is not unusual for them to throw their weight around at such gatherings," the rabbit explained. "It is as much a display to each other as it is to the Queen. That was the first full meeting of so many dignitaries since the White Queen regained power – obviously those that hold her in less favour arrived as soon as they could to vent their…'views.' We had a far more productive meeting this morning with some of the newly arrived representatives."

"Where is the Queen now?" Alice asked, looking up to where McTwisp had approached from. A short way ahead were three separate corridors branching off from the one in which they currently stood. "She still needs to know."

"In the throne room, last I saw," the rabbit replied. "I will take you there."

"Thank you," the blonde said with a smile; her first since she had spoken to the Hatter. "It will take some time to remember where everything is in this place."

The rabbit let out a chuckle as they began on their way. "I am rather embarrassed to admit, but I myself got lost on more than one occasion when I first began my work here."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Alice replied, continuing to smile. "This castle is vast."

"And full of hidden passages," the rabbit said, his tone becoming irritable. "I have lost count of how many times the Queen has managed to slip away from important discussions when my back is turned."

"She is rather free spirited…" the young woman said fondly, rather amused by the mental picture of Mirana slinking away from McTwisp as he droned on about something.

"That she is," he replied. "Some – like Wystop – mistake that for immaturity. Despite her care-free attitude to some matters, there is no one I would rather serve."

When they arrived at the throne room, it was to find the room deserted. That didn't stop Alice for spending a moment simply looking up in awe at the huge stone pillars stretching up to the ceiling. Aside from the entrance hall, this was the first room she had seen within Marmoreal, though that time she had been more captivated by the Queen than the room in which she sat. The only noticeable difference was that the Armour of the Champion no longer stood beside the throne, but Alice had of course already seen that it's new home was in Mirana's personal chambers, along with the Vorpal Sword. McTwisp looked around for a moment, before folding his arms.

"Well, it would seem she has done another of her disappearing acts," he muttered. "Wait here, Alice. I will see if I can find out where she has gone." The blonde watched the rabbit hop across the room and out of sight through the archway opposite the one they had entered through. Completely alone, she went back to admiring the room. She was in the middle of attempting to see if there was a pattern in the arrangement of the chess pieces atop each stone pillar, when McTwisp reappeared. "According to the aide I just spoke to, the Queen is entertaining a guest at present. A suitor, no less."

At those words, Alice's fists clenched. It had to be the man Mirana had mentioned that morning - Tanalem of Croland, or whatever his name was. "A suitor?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Indeed," the rabbit replied matter-of-factly. "The Queen has several, though informs me that she cannot decide between them. One would almost think she is trying to put the decision off…" He sighed. "A Royal Wedding would certainly bring the people together, if only temporarily. And the loyalty of her new husband's people would help greatly in the coming days, I fear."

"So where are they now?" the blonde asked, finally relaxing her hands and looking down at the rabbit.

"Taking a walk in the grounds I would imagine," McTwisp said. "Though we should probably not disturb them – any chance to move the Queen further towards a decision should not be wasted."

"Nivens, what would you say if I told you that there was another who vied for the White Queen's heart?" Alice began. She wasn't sure about revealing such information to the rabbit, but she was not going to have some lecherous lord placing his hands all over her Queen. "Someone who the Queen returned the affections of?"

"I would…be eager to meet them," the rabbit replied, frowning up at her. "Do you know of such a person?"

"I do," Alice said with a nod. "They have little land to their name, and even fewer followers, but I know that the Queen loves them with all her heart." She felt a little boastful just saying those words, but she knew it was true.

"Well, after all the trouble I have had persuading the Queen to choose one of her suitors, it would certainly be welcome," McTwisp said. "Though without a title, this man would be forbidden from marrying into the royal family, regardless of the Queen's feelings. For the Queen to marry him, she would have to renounce her throne, and then where would we be?"

"No need for that," the blonde said, her smile growing. "They certainly have a title."

"Well?" The rabbit looked at her expectantly, and she took a deep breath.

"The White Queen's Champion," she said. "Me."

"Alice, you…cannot be serious," McTwisp stammered, looking up at her with wide eyes. He actually took a step back, as though afraid for her sanity. "_You?_ And you say the Queen returns your feelings?"

"Well I certainly didn't make these myself," Alice replied, pulling down the collar of her shirt and revealing several rather prominent marks Mirana had left there. "Why do you think I was in her chambers this morning?"

"I can scarcely believe it…" the rabbit said, still sounding rather shell-shocked. "Just how long has this been going on?"

"Since I returned," the blonde explained. "It would seem we began to fall for each other shortly before I left last time, but it took me this long to realise I belong at her side more than I do in my own world…"

"And that is the reason you returned?"

"Among others, yes," she said, hoping to move on as quickly as possible from the reasoning behind her reappearance in Underland.

"You do realise this would be considered rather improper by some," McTwisp said. "In the outlaying provinces, at least."

"Since when have I cared what is proper?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I hardly think I have lived a single day of my life 'properly.'"

"Well…I must say I am greatly surprised, but…" The rabbit managed a small smile. "…if I am perfectly honest, I am rather fond of the idea. The two of you would make a rather charming couple, and I cannot think of any reason it would not be allowed."

"Good," Alice replied, smiling again. "We didn't want to hide anything, especially from all of you, but with all the politicking going on at the moment, it would probably be best kept secret until the right time."

"I quite agree," McTwisp said with a nod. "There is a lot that requires our attention beforehand, and I dare say you would not wish to be rushed into anything so soon after your return, despite your feelings."

"Indeed," the blonde said. "Still, I would rather like to be rid of this man that occupies our Queen at present."

"Well in that case, you had better get changed," the rabbit said, looking the young woman up and down. Alice frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked, mirroring McTwisp's actions and looking down at her clothes. "Whatever for?"

"You cannot expect to be taken seriously as a suitor dressed like _that_," the rabbit said rather bluntly, gesturing at the blonde's loose-fitting shirt and rather plain trousers. "You must be finely dressed if you are to make any sort of impression."

"An impression?" Alice repeated. "I thought I already said that the Queen returns my feelings?"

"Not on the Queen, on Lord Tanalem," McTwisp clarified. "He must see you as genuine competition, otherwise he will likely just assume it is a ruse by the Queen to get him away from her."

"Some ruse…" the blonde muttered. "Very well, I will change."

"Good. Wear that coat of yours," the rabbit said waspishly, and Alice was distinctly reminded of her mother telling her what to wear before formal engagements. She turned to make her way back to the Queen's chambers, but had barely left the Throne Room when the rabbit spoke again. "Wait," he called. "I had better come with you. If you are anything like the Queen, you will need help choosing."

Before Alice could even argue that Mirana wore the same clothes every day, she was having to run to keep up with McTwisp as he bounded up the stairs.

**~xxx~**

A short while later, Alice emerged into the sunlit grounds behind the castle. She was dressed more or less as she had arrived; long coat, navy blue waistcoat, white shirt, and grey trousers. She had offered to put her hair up, as her mother had always made her do, but McTwisp had told her to leave it, muttering something about her looking scary with it loose. She was rather baffled by the White Rabbit's rather quick acceptance of her as a potential suitor for the Queen; though judging by what she had heard so far, that could have had a great deal to do with this Tanalem man that Mirana was occupied with. The Rabbit himself had bounded off ahead, having decided to check where the Queen was; so Alice's 'entrance' could be perfect. He had even given her instructions on the sort of things she should say. Again, she was reminded of her mother preparing her for one of those damnable parties – only this time, she most certainly did want to attend.

Truth be told she was still somewhat baffled by why such formality was needed when it was already clear that Mirana wanted to be with her, but perhaps that was just it – Mirana wanted to be with her, The White Queen on the other hand had certain protocol to follow. The blonde let out a small sigh and looked out across the grounds, taking in the breathtaking sight of the sun reflecting on the surrounding lake, forming rainbows in the spray of the waterfalls. This truly was a magical place, despite the darkness creeping in on the horizon.

She was broken from her thoughts by the arrival of McTwisp, who shot out of a nearby hedge. She looked down at him expectantly.

"At present they are near the fountains," he said, pointing out across the grounds. "Just past the maze – you can't miss it."

"Very well," Alice said, steeling herself and taking a deep breath. "Did Her Majesty look…bored?"

"Exceedingly so," McTwisp said with a nod. "Lord Tanalem didn't seem to have noticed, and-" He paused, looking up at the young woman. "Oh for heaven's sake, Alice!" he snapped. "Straighten your tie!"

"What? Oh…" The blond looked down, and saw that her tie was indeed twisted somewhat. As she fixed it, the rabbit shook his head.

"_Honestly_," he said, sounding incredibly exasperated. "You're hardly going to make the right impression if you don't look your best."

"I'm still not sure I even _need_ to make an impression," Alice shot back, starting to grow a little tired of the rabbit's waspish attitude. "I could just tell him exactly what the Queen and I have been doing."

"Don't you dare," the rabbit said sternly. "As I have told you, there is protocol to be followed here if you are to stand any chance of ridding the Queen of this buffoon's advances. He must see you as a valid threat, not just someone Her Majesty has instructed to ward him off."

"Surely if he were to assume that, he would at least realise that the Queen does not wish to be with him?" Alice pointed out, but McTwisp just shook his head. "Besides, I have been told on multiple occasions that everyone in Underland knows my name, correct? Surely I could simply use my status as Queen's Champion to scare him off?"

"I hate to belittle your position," McTwisp began, shaking his head. "But I doubt he will care. He is far too assured of his own importance to care about yours – even if you did slay the Jabberwocky. When the White Queen returned to power, to him it was simply as sign that he could begin courting her. He has been a thorn in the Queen's side these past years and he is unshakably set on marrying her."

"He won't," Alice said flatly. "Regardless of what happens, he will never have her."

"Then you had better be off, hadn't you?" the rabbit said. "And remember what I told you – you must come on strong; be polite, but not so much that he thinks you are weak."

"…we shall see how weak he believes me to be when I introduce him to the Vorpal Sword," Alice muttered, setting off down the steps to the grass. Under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed getting to see more of Marmoreal's grounds, having not had the chance to fully explore them yet. But right now all she could think of was finding her Queen and getting Tanalem away from her, preferably with his tail between his legs. She allowed herself a small smile; given the abundance of talking animals in Underland, that expression was probably not one she wanted to use. Before too much longer, she caught a glimpse of white hair over the top of a hedge, topped with a familiar crown. Alice smiled, but it quickly faltered when she caught sight of a rather tall purple top hat, and it was most definitely not one of the Hatter's creations. Taking another deep breath, and standing as tall as she could, she continued on her way and rounded the corner.

As McTwisp had told her, the Queen and Tanalem were near a large fountain; an ornate marble affair with what looked like sculpted mermaids around it. However, Alice's mind was far from the beauty of the sight. Instead, she strode towards the pair, who currently had their backs turned to her. As she neared them, their conversation met her ears.

"-more delightful than anything you have ever seen!" Tanalem was saying. His voice was strangely familiar; Alice had never heard it before, but she had heard so many like it – the undeniable tone of a rich man who believed himself to be the center of the world. His appearance – at least from behind – also seemed to echo that of the many men Alice had met over the years; a rather formal looking suit; violet in colour – unsurprising given what she had been told about this man. Still, his attire looked rather out of place in Underland; too clean cut and, Alice thought, too _normal_.

"I am sure they are…" Mirana replied. To Alice's relief, the Queen's disinterest was readily apparent. Her voice lacked that lyrical quality the blonde had become accustomed to, and it only served to steel her further as she approached.

"And I really must show you-" Tanalem began, but at this moment Alice chose to cut him off.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," she said, her voice clear and – she hoped – strong. They both turned to face her, and Alice was positive the Queen had momentarily shown a look of relief, before masking it again. "I do hate to interrupt," she went on, maintaining a pleasant, confident smile. "But there is an important matter we need to discuss."

"Is that so?" the man asked, frowning slightly. Now she could see his face, Alice was far from surprised – he looked just as she had expected; in fact he bore something of a resemblance to her sister's cad of a husband, Lowell. "And just who might you be?"

"Alice Kingsleigh," she replied without hesitation, tilting her head to the side as she continued to smile. "I do not believe we have met."

"I am Lord Tanalem of Croland," he replied. His own smile was also still in place, but looking somewhat forced. "Violet Knight and master of the Eastern Sea."

"I cannot say I have heard your name mentioned," Alice replied nonchalantly. "I am sure I would remember such an _impressive_ title."

"Do you allow all of your ladies in waiting to speak in such a way?" Tanalem asked, glancing at Mirana. The Queen looked at Alice for a moment, before turning back to the man.

"I am afraid you must be confused," she said, her usually pleasant voice forced into something of a sickly parody of itself. "Miss Kingsleigh is no lady in waiting. She is Underland's Champion."

"…indeed?" Tanalem asked, turning back to the blonde and eying her carefully. "Slayer of the Jabberwocky… I had expected you to be taller; not a slip of a thing."

"I would suggest you tell that to the Jabberwocky," Alice replied, quirking an eyebrow. "If it still had a head with which to listen."

"Quite," the man said, still watching her carefully. The blonde had the distinct impression she was being sized up. "Either way, Mirana and I are in the middle of an official engagement; I would suggest you come back another time."

"I am afraid that will be quite impossible," the young woman said, fighting as hard as she could to not show her fury at the man using her Queen's name, and instead forcing an apologetic tone. "You see, it simply cannot wait; Her Majesty's attention is required immediately."

"I apologise, Lord Tanalem," the Queen said. "But as you can see, I think we may have perhaps spent as long as is possible out here. I will see you at this evening's feast."

"Of course," Tanalem said, nodding his head. "Such a shame, but I would not dream of interfering with your duties. Perhaps next time we speak, we could do so in a more private place, hm? Your chambers, for instance?"

"I will have to see," Mirana said, smiling at the man. "Good day."

"And to you." And with that, the man took Mirana's hand, and kissed the top of it. He shot Alice a look, before sweeping off back towards the castle. Alice watched him as he went past, her hands clenched into fists. The man had _dared_ touch her Queen; _in front of her_ no less. At that moment, she felt more anger than she could recall feeling in a long time, not since that time in Hamish's office so long ago. Suddenly, she felt a stabbing pain in her right hand.

"Ouch," she growled through gritted teeth, holding her hand up. With some surprise, she saw that she had clenched it so hard her nail had punctured the skin, releasing a thin line of red down her pale skin. She was about to simply wipe it on her coat, when something just as surprising happened.

Soft hands closed around her own, gently moving it to the side. She let out a shaky breath as her eyes met Mirana's, and the Queen gave a small smile. "I am sorry, sweet Alice," she said quietly. "Here." She leant closer, and proceeded to gently kiss the small wound. Under normal circumstances, Alice would have been surprised when the Queen's tongue lapped at it, wiping the blood away, but right now she was so glad to feel Mirana again that she didn't care. "Now you see why I was concerned that he was here…"

"If he dares touch you again…" Alice began, but trailed off when she realised just how tense she still was. She sighed, and allowed her shoulders to droop slightly. "No, it is I that should apologise. I should not have even-"

"Yes you should," Mirana interrupted. "You honestly think I wished to spend a second longer with that odious creature?" She smiled again. "Whatever you were trying to do, I believe you succeeded; Tanalem most certainly regards you as a foe now." The Queen moved closer, still clutching the blonde's hand. "Before much longer he will see just what you are fighting for…and after that, he will know how little chance he ever stood…" She gently pecked Alice on the lips, before finally releasing her hand. "Come, let us return to the castle; I do not want you to leave my sight from now on."

Alice smiled; her first proper smile since her encounter with Wystop that morning, and nodded. It was amazing just how quickly Mirana had chased her darker feelings away; but she was no longer surprised by such things; by the effect the monarch had on her. As she continued to smile, she took the Queen's hand, and allowed herself to be led back up through the grounds.

**~xxx~**

That evening, Alice found herself staring out from Mirana's balcony. She was already dressed for bed, wearing the simple gown she had been given on her first visit. In fact, Alice was sure it was the very same one; it still bore a few loose threads on the cuffs where she had absent-mindedy fiddled with it. Dinner had been an interesting affair that night; Lord Tanalem had of course been in attendance, but so had several of the other lords and ladies visiting the castle. Alice assumed that only those on relatively good terms with the Queen were invited, as Wystop and several other dignitaries from that first meeting were absent. McTwisp and she had informed the Queen of what Wystop had said to Alice that morning, and though she was not surprised, she told them to remain vigilant for similar opinions floating around; she needed to know who to trust. All through the meal, the blonde had kept glancing down towards the other end of the table, where Tanalem was sat, looking increasingly angry. Alice herself had been sat directly to Mirana's right, opposite the Hatter – Mirana of course seated at the head of the table. The experience was made all the more enjoyable as Mirana's attention was entirely focussed on her; they talked, laughed and generally did everything possible to infuriate the man watching them. While it was unlikely he yet realised Alice was competition for the White Queen's heart, he most certainly didn't like her – and that was exactly what they wanted.

The blonde was brought back to the present when she heard Mirana step out from the bathroom, now clad in her own white silk gown. Though her hair was worn loose at all times, it still had an informal look about it now. Without her crown and familiar dress, she did indeed look very different, and Alice felt something swelling inside her; only she was allowed to see the Queen in this way; _her_ Queen. Mirana smiled serenely as she glided over. Alice stepped back into the room, and sat upon the bed, just as the Queen did the same.

"Well," she began brightly. "I believe today was something of a success."

"That is one way of putting it," Alice replied, smirking. "I never thought I would get such enjoyment from intentionally making someone hate me."

"It is not something I would usually approve of," Mirana said, nodding to herself. "But for a man such as he, I am willing to make an exception."

"You will not hear any disagreement from me," the blonde chuckled. She closed her eyes for a moment, continuing to smile as she reflected on the day's events. "I still wish I had stopped him from touching you as he did…"

"It was but a meaningless gesture," the white-haired woman assured her. "But if it brings you comfort, I have thoroughly washed my hand."

"Good," Alice said, opening her eyes again. "I will not have that man's entrails all over my Queen."

"Alice, please," Mirana said, pulling a face. "Not after we have eaten."

"Sorry," the blonde replied, laughing again. They sat in silence for a few moments, before the Queen let out a quiet yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"I believe it is time we turned in," she said. Alice nodded, and moved further up the bed.

The taller woman smiled and followed, towering over the blonde for a moment, before leaning closer and gently kissing the younger woman's lips, her eyes fluttering shut. But Alice wasn't satisfied with just that; she needed more. Acting on instinct, she gently brought a hand up to the back of the Queen's head, preventing her from withdrawing, while the other encircled the pale woman's waist and pulled her closer. Without warning, the blonde allowed herself to fall back completely onto the bed, bringing the Queen with her. Mirana let out a noise of surprise, her eyes opening briefly, but not once did she show any sign of stopping what she was doing. The kiss began to escalate, their lips moving harder and more boldly, before finally opening and allowing each other access.

Alice could have kissed those dark lips all night, but the Queen seemed to have other ideas. Still not breaking contact, she brought a hand up and gently grasped her Champion's chest, kneading the soft flesh beneath the thin gown. Alice let out a shivered whimper, caught off-guard by the other woman's actions. But just as Mirana had done, she recovered quickly and leant into the touch. She hadn't a clue where this was leading; at what point they would stop - or even if they would – but right now all she wanted was more; more of this incredible woman that had drawn her from everything she had known to this wonderful place; a place she was rapidly beginning to think of as home.


	9. Fight or Flight

**Alice in Wonderland and all related characters and places were created by Lewis Carroll. The original book is in the public domain. The movie belongs to Tim Burton and Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Be very afraid - something resembling a plot is approaching...  
**

**~xxx~**

Mirana watched with a small smile as Alice slept. Fearful of waking the blonde with her movement, she remained motionless on her side, her right arm draped loosely over the younger woman's waist. To her slight disappointment, they had gone no further than a great deal of kissing and a fair amount of groping. She wasn't entirely sure which one of them had made the decision to stop, but perhaps that in itself was a sign that it was mutual. In just the same way that Alice was, the Queen was having considerable trouble working out exactly what pace this relationship was to take. In many ways, they behaved as though they had been together for a long time – their thoughts had been with each other so much over the past two years that they were more familiar with one another than their actual time together would suggest. There had been no courtship; no steady path to formally starting their relationship. Instead, it seemed to have simply been fuelled by their pent-up emotions, with no structure or clearly defined path. That said, she was hardly going to force Alice into anything, even if it was blatantly obvious that both of them desired it. Yes, this relationship was moving far faster than anticipated, but some things still needed to be given time.

The monarch's gentle smile widened as her dark eyes moved down the blonde's sleeping form, watching as Alice's chest rose and fell in time with her own. As honourable as her intentions were, she could not wait to tear that thin gown from the blonde's body and finally unite with the younger woman in such an intimate way. Mirana closed her eyes for a moment, forcing such lustful thoughts away from the forefront of her mind; now was not the time, and she dared not revel in her darker side while Alice was still asleep and 'defenceless.'

She was distracted from further thought by a quiet knock on the door, followed by a rather timid voice. "Majesty?" it called. She recognised it immediately as one of her ladies in waiting. A woman named Anala, if she wasn't mistaken. "Are you awake?"

"I am," Mirana replied, her voice as loud as she was willing to make it with Alice still asleep beside her. Despite this, the blonde stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. "I will be with you shortly."

Repressing the urge to simply ignore the woman outside and snuggle up to her Champion, Mirana smoothly slipped out of bed. She gave the blonde a mournful look; despite remaining asleep, Alice did not look best pleased that the Queen had left her side, a frown creasing her brow. Wrenching her eyes away, Mirana glided over to the door and opened it. Anala was a tall woman. She looked as most residents of Marmoreal did; pale and white-haired. In fact, complexion aside, her face was of a similar shape to Mirana's – the Queen remembered several instances where children in the town would mistake her for Mirana herself.

"It is good to see you again," the Queen said, smiling warmly. "It has been a while."

"Indeed it has, Majesty," the other woman replied with a nod. "May I come in?"

"Uhh…" Mirana glanced over her shoulder; the bed was hidden by the half-open door. "No, I shall accompany you."

"Ah," Anala said simply, moving back as the Queen stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Is Alice still asleep?"

"Yes, she-" Then the monarch stopped dead, her mouth hanging open slightly in confusion. "How did you…?"

"I heard rumours that she attended the banquet last night," the other woman replied, obviously restraining a smile. "And besides, I know full well that you would only allow one living soul to make such marks on your neck…"

"My neck…?" Mirana's expression was still one of bewilderment, before she slapped a hand over the angry red marks and looked up with wide eyes. "Oh! I did not realise…"

"It did not take the two of you long," Anala said, finally smirking. The two of them set off down the corridor, walking slowly in the morning light filtering through the thin windows. Anala gave an amused glance at just how massive the monarch's nightgown seemed as it billowed out behind her. "So, when is the wedding?"

"Things are not progressing _that_ quickly, Anala," the Queen replied, unable to hide her own amusement now. "A pity, to be sure, but I think I can wait a little longer."

"I am so glad," the other woman said, her smile becoming somewhat softer. "Tears did not suit you."

"Two years is a small price to pay to have her in my arms at last," Mirana said, her voice quietening slightly. "It is funny, really…when she was last here, she was so convinced it was a dream. Now it is I that questions reality…could it really have been so easy? She simply arrived and...I think our relationship began before she had even recovered from her wound."

"And you are complaining?" Anala asked. "Do not worry about the how and the why – she is yours, Majesty, revel in that alone."

"Oh I shall, have no doubt," Mirana replied before she could stop herself. Her cheeks coloured slightly, but her smile remained. "She is…she is perfect, Anala. Alice is the only person I could ever be with; I was right when I told you that two years ago."

"As your subject, I am pleased that our Queen will soon have someone to rule alongside her," the other woman said. "As your friend…" She smiled widely. "…I could not be happier for you."

"Thank you," the monarch said, nodding. Then, her own smile turned into something of a smirk. "However, Anala, my throne is not so lofty that I am ignorant to certain rumours regarding your own private life…"

"Ah…yes…Hadrik proposed to me last week," the other woman said, her own face reddening now. "I did not think to mention it to you, what with how busy you have been lately."

"Nothing in my kingdom is secret from me, you know that," Mirana said, her dark eyes twinkling. "My congratulations, to both of you."

"Thank you," Anala replied. "If I may be so bold, you do realise that many thought he had an eye for you when we were younger?"

"I…ah…" Mirana looked rather embarrassed, and glanced away. "I do, yes. But as you well know, even before Alice I always…shall we say…preferred the female form."

"Oh I am well aware of that," the other woman replied with a knowing look. "No wonder you surrounded yourself with ladies in waiting as soon as you could."

"I was young," the Queen replied defensively. "And they were all so very pretty…" She smiled wistfully, pausing and moving to the nearest window, looking out over the grounds. "But not one was even close to my Alice…"

"Well that much is obvious," Anala said. "I have seen your journal…"

"And I fear that Alice may have, too," Mirana replied, her pale cheeks reddening again. "She has not said anything, but it had definitely moved…"

"Perhaps she liked what she found inside?" Anala asked, moving to the Queen's side and following her gaze through the window. "You will have to introduce me to your young lover when it is convenient…"

"Aha, we are not lovers yet, Anala," Mirana said, shooting her a sideways smile. "But as she has not yet voiced any desire to return home, I imagine you will become rather familiar with her."

"When are you going to tell your people?" Anala asked, leaning her side against the wall. Normally it would be unheard of for people to behave so casually around the Queen, but at this moment, they were nothing more than two old friends.

"I…" Mirana began, before becoming silent, her mouth still hanging open. "…I do not know. I cannot simply reveal it. Though I have no doubt that many would be pleased, it would not be proper."

"Proper?" her friend repeated. "Since when-"

"Please, spare me what I know you are about to say," the Queen said, holding up a hand to silence the other woman. "I am well aware that I have not always done what is considered orthodox, but things are different now – I am Underland's Queen. I do not enjoy people having such expectations of me, but I cannot pretend that it is not so."

"And so you will do nothing?" Anala asked, her tone rather harsh now. "You will allow that poor girl to have you behind closed doors only?

"NO!" Mirana snapped, whipping her head to the side and staring daggers at the other woman. She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes momentarily as she calmed herself. "Alice and I will be together – openly." She sighed, and looked away. The monarch would never admit it, but she was beginning to grow rather embarrassed. "But…the moment must be right. There are those that vie for my affections; some with status enough to make things rather difficult for me – and Marmoreal – if I simply decline."

"Majesty, how long have we known each other?" Anala asked. She stepped closer to the other woman, and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Roughly twenty-five years, correct?" Mirana gave a rather meek nod, still not meeting her friend's eyes. "In all that time, I have never known you so unsure of what to do." She gave a sigh of her own, and pulled her hand away. "You must do what you feel is right, Mirana. But it must be what is right for you and Alice. Your people adore you – they will not hold you to tradition if it means denying you the best chance for happiness you have ever had."

"Would they not…?" Mirana mused, turning to the window again. "They have not always stood by me before, Anala. When my sister took power, they ran; they ran and abandoned me. Oh yes, plenty of you stayed, but…the entire city was emptied, was it not?" She let out one last sigh, and stepped back from the window. "They did not even contemplate staying. Some even fled to the Outlands – they preferred that to staying here."

"I…I do not know what to say," the other woman admitted, forcing a weak smile. "Have we really been parted so long that I have forgotten what you went through…?"

"Think nothing of it," the Queen said, forcing a pleasant tone and waving her hand. "In any case, there is little to be done at present, at least not until this year's Victory Festival is over."

"I look forward to it," Anala replied, smiling wider now. "I hope we will speak again soon, Majesty."

"Likewise," Mirana said, finally giving a smile of her own. "Good day, Anala."

With a bow, the other woman turned and headed down the corridor. Mirana stood there for a moment, alone with her thoughts. She had not enjoyed being made to think of her people's potential reaction to her relationship with Alice; until now, she had lived in a happy bliss, subconsciously assuming that all will be well. But alas, with her status came responsibility and protocol, and even she was bound by such things. She shook her head, and slowly turned on the spot, making her way back to her personal chambers. At the thought of being able to spend the morning in peace with her beloved, her smile returned. She opened the whitewood door as quietly as possible, keeping a hand on it as she stepped through and closed it just as slowly. When she turned to face her room, it was to find Alice sat up in bed.

"Majesty, something truly terrible has happened," the blonde said, her expression stony. Mirana's smile slowly faded and she moved closer, dark eyes shining with concern

"Of what do you speak?" she asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"I awoke not moments ago, and had the most dreadful sight befall me…" the younger woman said, her face remaining serious. The Queen looked this way and that in an attempt to see what had upset the other woman.

"Alice, my love, tell me what you saw," she said, kneeling beside the bed so that she was level with the blonde.

"It was truly terrible…" Alice continued. She turned to the side to look at the white-haired woman, and slowly, a wide smile formed upon her lips. "I awoke to an empty bed."

Mirana stared, momentarily dumbfounded. The younger woman continued to smirk.

"I mean, _honestly,"_ she went on. "What kind of kingdom is this, when a woman cannot wake up to the sight of her heart's desire beside her? It is like-" But before she could continue, a pair of dark lips were against her own. Mirana's hands were now leaning upon the bed, supporting her as she slowly pushed the blonde over until she was flat on her back. Having hauled herself up onto the bed in the process, Mirana glared down at the other woman, her slightly unkempt ebony hair forming a curtain around them. She was _not_ going to allow such deception after the harrowing conversation she had just had.

"So, little Alice dares to deceive her Queen in such a way," she said, filling her voice with as much false anger as she could muster. "You realise of course, my dear champion, that there will be punishment for this."

"Oh I do so hope my punishment is not another kiss," Alice said, playing along and putting on a pleading tone – all the while that cheeky spark never leaving her bright brown eyes. "I couldn't bear it if it was another kiss." The Queen's expression softened, and she leant a little closer.

"It can be…" she whispered, before succumbing to her own desires and again bringing her lips down against the blonde's. As they continued to explore each other's mouths, Mirana felt a light tugging at her nightgown. She moved back, pulling the other woman up into a sitting position and catching her hand. "Now just what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied innocently. "It has merely occurred to me that you have seen me in a partial state of undress, while I have yet to see anything of you…"

"Why, Miss Kingsleigh, you do appear to have matured into quite the perverted young woman," the Queen teased. "You cannot simply go pulling women's clothes off."

"Can I not?" Alice asked. Her voice was still that of forced confusion, but in her eyes Mirana could sense that the blonde was started to worry she had overstepped her bounds. Wishing to encourage her, she smiled, and loosely wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, pulling her closer.

"Patience is a virtue, my love," she said. "All will be revealed, and all will be yours, in time."

"Is that a promise?" This time, there was no hesitation in those confident eyes. The Queen chuckled.

"My dear, you are incorrigible this morning," she pointed out. "Has something put you in a high spirits?"

"Simply the reality of my situation sinking in, is all," Alice replied, smiling serenely. "If we spend any longer marvelling at the way we have jumped into this relationship, we may as well have started from scratch as it is."

"Hmm, you do make a good point," Mirana said, glancing aside for a moment. "And it simply wouldn't do to waste time, now would it?"

"Not when so much has been wasted already," the blonde replied with a nod. "Now then…" She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. "I believe I was here, and you were…"

"_Incorrigible_," Mirana muttered, before climbing atop the other woman again and sinking into another dizzying kiss.

**~xxx~**

A while later, Alice was to be found sat upon the lawns behind the castle, a teacup held elegantly in one hand; she may have shunned most of her mother's teachings of what was proper, but she still managed to hold her cups correctly. The air was filled with distant birdsong, punctuated by the occasional rustling as the trees moved about. With the weather being rather chilly that day, she was once again wearing her long blue coat, which according to the Hatter, definitely needed to become her 'trademark.' The man himself was sat beside her, grasping his own cup of tea with one hand, while absent-mindedly rolling a thimble around with the other. As the Queen was apparently busy again that morning, Alice had opted to seek out her friend again. He had made no mention of the drawings the blonde had spotted in his workshop, and so she had decided to keep quiet on the matter.

"So," the Hatter began, placing his cup back upon it's saucer and giving the woman a sideways glance. "I hear whisperings that you have been sharing the Queen's bedchambers."

Alice nearly spat her tea out at the bluntness of the remark. She looked at the man, and couldn't help but smile at his expectant face. "Why yes," she replied. "As a matter of fact I have. The Queen's bed is so much warmer than my own."

"Quite," the Hatter replied with a knowing look. "Warmth is something my heart is filled with when I see the two of you together at last. It simply wouldn't do for you to be parted a moment longer."

"Indeed," Alice replied, taking another sip of her tea. She placed her cup upon the ground, and looked skyward. Only a few wispy clouds dotted an otherwise uniform sea of blue. The blonde sighed, and closed her eyes. "I made some mistakes; big ones," she said. "And all the while, I had felt such a longing for her. When I ran away, I was unsure whether it was to escape my old life, or to find her again. Even as I journeyed back here, I found myself asking over and over why I had not come back sooner. Why had I waited two years when she could have been mine after I defeated the Jabberwocky?" She managed a small smile, and opened her eyes again. "That said, we have certainly been making up for lost time – no long months of courtship, no coy looks from afar; we both knew what we wanted, right from the beginning." The young woman glanced sideways again, and saw that the Hatter was watching her intently, looking as though he didn't quite know what to say. "But now I think it is time to start thinking about my future. I have accepted that the Queen and I are in love, and all is well on that front, but…" She looked away again, momentarily lost for words. "…just what do I _do_ here?"

"Whatever you wish to do," the Hatter said immediately, as though it were obvious. "The Queen will give you anything, Alice – you simply need to choose."

"I thought I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps…" Alice mused, and her tone betrayed that she was talking more to herself now, drifting off yet again. "And look where that got me…"

"Alice?" the Hatter's voice broken her concentration.

"Hm? Oh, forgive me, I was miles away…" she admitted, smiling to hide her embarrassment.

"You are taking after me," the man said, shaking his head sternly. "That simply won't do."

"There are worse role models," Alice said, her smile becoming more genuine as she regarded the man beside her. "You're a better friend than I deserve."

"Nonsense!" the Hatter exclaimed. "I'm slightly less than more like the friend you don't deserve."

"Something like that," the blonde replied, unable to hold back her laughter at his words.

"So, has our beloved Queen given you a task for the impending Victory Festival?"

"Victory Festival?" Alice repeated. "She hasn't mentioned such a thing."

"She hasn't?" The Hatter looked shocked. "Well now that simply won't do! Next time you speak with her, you must ask her about it. It is imperitive!"

"Um…what exactly _is_ a Victory Festival?" the young woman asked, shifting slightly. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about the fact that the Queen had withheld information from her, but – as she quickly reminded herself – they had not yet had enough time to talk about everything, and of course; she too had things she did not wish to share with her Queen.

"Why, tis the day you slayed- …slewed? Slew! The day you slew the Jabberwocky!" he managed, grinning widely. "There are festivals all over Underland to celebrate that day!"

"…really?" Alice found herself rather stunned. She had become so accustomed to not being able to talk about her previous visit, that she had almost forgotten what an impact it must have had on this world. She wasn't quite sure whether to feel pride or embarrassment that such things were done because of her. But then something occurred to her. "So, if this festival is – at least partially – connected to me, why would the Queen have not mentioned it?"

"Slipped her mind, most likely," the Hatter replied. But then he gave a sly smile, and glanced sideways at the young woman. "Or perhaps she has something wonderfully special planned for you…"

"Either way," Alice continued, wondering just what 'special' thing the Queen could possibly be planning. "I will make a point of asking her about it the next time we are together. Speaking of which…" She pulled out her pocket watch and glanced at the time. "…it is indeed time for me to meet her. After that odious Purple Prince arrived, the Queen has wanted to keep me close at hand in case he makes another attempt to woo her."

"All the horses, bandersnatches and three-fanged hooplics could not drag our Queen into marriage with that man, have no fear," the Hatter replied. "But I must confess, watching him try _is_ rather amusing."

"Not for the Queen it is not," Alice reminded him. "And so, I will take my leave." She got to her feet, stooping to brush a few blades of grass from her coat. "Thank you for the tea."

"You are always welcome," the man replied, raising his cup to her as he continued to sit. "Give my regards to the Queen."

"I will," the blonde said with a nod, before turning towards the castle and sweeping off across the lawn, coat billowing out behind her in the breeze. She did not dare burden the Hatter with her fears, but part of her could not shake the feeling that this Tanalem man was going to prove more trouble than expected.

**~xxx~**

Not for the first time, when Alice arrived at the Throne Room, it was deserted. She checked her watch again to make sure the time was right, but just as she closed it, the sound of voices reached her ears. She frowned, pocketing her watch and stepping a little further into the room. She had entered through the archway on one side of the throne, and the voices seemed to be emanating from beyond the opposite arch. As she moved closer, Alice began to catch snatches of words. She knew she should not be eavesdropping, but the blonde was certain that one of the voices belonged to the Queen; and she did not sound best pleased.

"I will not risk it," she was saying in an angry whisper. "Not after what happened before."

Alice was very aware of her heart rate increasing; despite having seen such a thing at the meeting of dignitaries a few days previous, she was not yet used to the idea of the White Queen being anything other than serene and polite. The simple fact that once again the monarch was angry did not bode well.

"Mirana, you know as well as I that this is folly," a man's voice replied. After a moment's recollection, Alice realised it was Solveig; the man she had assumed was in charge of Marmoreal's remaining soldiers. "To continue as if nothing is wrong is a mistake, and you know it."

"And what would you have me do?" Mirana snapped back. "Send my people running for the Outlands a second time?"

"This isn't about them, it is about you," Solveig said. "You're too damn proud; you get that from your father."

"Leave my parents out of this," the Queen replied curtly. "This has nothing to do with them."

"I think it does," the man countered. "Your father was the greatest leader Underland has ever seen, and you want to do him proud – I understand that, especially with what happened when your sister took over. But your people's safety must come first."

"I will not plunge my kingdom into war," Mirana growled. There was silence for a moment, and then Alice was sure she heard a sigh escape the Queen's lips. "I will not lose my crown a second time…"

"You know that pretending nothing is wrong will not stop it from being so," Solveig replied; his voice seemed to be calmer now as well. "I know you just want things to be normal, especially with Alice here again. But when this evil comes – and it will, make no mistake – you must do what is right for your people, even if it means retreat."

"I…" Mirana hesitated for a moment. "After the Victory Festival, I will tell them. I do not suppose the news will stay secret forever; one of the visiting dignitaries is bound to let something slip eventually."

"I would be surprised if they had not all send couriers to them homelands warning them of what has happened," Solveig said. "If they believed you, that is."

"Believed Alice, you mean," the Queen corrected him. "Without her, I never would have been able to convince them."

"You would have been fine, lass," Solveig replied; he sounded a good deal more cheerful now. "And if not, I would have just bashed their heads together for you."

"Yes, I suppose…" Mirana said quietly. There was another pause. "Well then, I have appointments to keep."

"Of course, Majesty," the man replied. A few moments later, Alice heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She had almost forgotten where she herself was, having tried so hard to picture what was going on beyond the archway. However, she was snapped back to reality when the White Queen appeared through it. She seemed to momentarily brighten when she caught sight of the blonde, but then her brow furrowed.

"Alice…" she breathed, sounding unsure. "How…how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything," the younger woman replied, swallowing a lump she hadn't even noticed forming in her throat. "Forgive me, Majesty, I did not mean-"

"It is quite alright," Mirana replied, waving a hand. She moved past the blonde, climbing the few short steps to her throne. "Nothing should be secret from you." She gave a sad smile. "Least of all when it is because of you that we know about it."

Alice was distinctly aware that the Queen seemed unwilling to sit; instead she slowly moved around the silver throne, trailing a single delicate finger along the top of it, while her other hand was raised as usual. "Is it really as bad as he made it sound?" Alice asked. "You think it will come to war?"

"I am not certain," Mirana admitted. "We have but a shred of evidence that anything is happening at all, but…I can feel it; something is definitely going on; out there." She gestured towards the large doors at the opposite end of the room.

"You don't seem keen to send your people away," Alice said, moving a little closer. "Why is that?"

"I am not even certain myself," the Queen replied, looking to the blonde and giving another pained smile. "When word reached us that my sister had awoken the Jabberwocky, I never dreamed that she would attempt conquest of Underland; that she was capable of such violence. I carried on as if everything was normal, and…well…I believe the Hatter has told you of that day I was attending a party with the Hightopp Clan…"

"He did," Alice replied with a nod. "But if you are so worried about history repeating itself, why are you willing to do the same as before?"

"What kind of leader would I be if I ushered my people into hiding every time a threat appeared, and simply handed control to whoever challenged me?" the white-haired woman asked, pausing at the side of her throne and looking down at the other woman.

"Is that what happened before?" Alice asked. She had intended it to be a simple question, but her words clearly stung the other woman.

"I did not sit down with my sister and sign away the deed to the castle, if that is what you mean," Mirana replied. "In fact, I did nothing last time. Absolutely nothing. My people fled, save for a few of my most loyal advisers, and watched from my little snowflake of a world as the lands around fell one by one to Iracebeth's rule."

Alice's heart broke at the look of guilt upon the Queen's face; she looked so much smaller than usual; like a frightened child lost in the woods. Unable to stop herself, the blonde stepped forward and placed her arms around the other woman's waist. Mirana froze briefly at the contact, before relaxing in Alice's arms. "You say things feel the same as last time," the younger woman said. "But there is one very big difference this time." She gave the Queen an encouraging smile. "I am here." Mirana quirked an eyebrow. "Now I cannot pretend to understand how Underland politics work, or exactly what we might be facing, but I am not going to sit back and watch this place fall again. Not after…" She paused, and felt her confident tone slipping. She glanced to the side. "…not after everything I went through just to realise this is where I belong…"

"Alice…" Now it was Mirana's turn to be comforting. She reached up and cupped the blonde's cheek with a pale hand, turning her head back to face her. "You keep saying things like that, and yet I know not what you are speaking about."

"I…" In an ironic twist, Alice now imagined she looked like a frightened child. She struggled to find her voice, just standing there with her mouth hanging open. "…Mirana, I…I can't…"

"No more secrets, Alice," the Queen said. She removed the blonde's arms from her waist, but took the other woman's hands into her own. "You need to tell me what this shadow that haunts your dreams is."

"My…my dreams?" the blonde repeated. Did that mean…?

"I thought it best to not mention it," Mirana said, giving Alice's hands a gentle squeeze. "But though you have only been here a few nights, during each one I have been awoken by you. More than once each night." She leant a little closer, and Alice could only wonder just how those dark brown eyes managed to be piercing. "What memories do you relive that cause you such pain?"

"Not here," the blonde said. "You are right, my love. Of course you are right; I should have told you sooner."

"No no no, do not think for a moment that you have done wrong," Mirana replied, shaking her head. "We all have our demons – I know that better than most. I will not ask you to share this with me if you do not want to."

"I have to," Alice said. It was at this moment that she realised she was actually fighting back tears, and she looked away to hide her eyes from the Queen's, not wanting to appear even weaker than she already imagined she did. "You told me what happened with Emilie, even though it was painful for you to relive. What kind of person would I be if I did not do the same for you?"

"Very well," the Queen replied with a nod. "Come, the gardens should give us the privacy we need."

As Alice allowed herself to be led away, she clutched the other woman's hand tighter, preparing herself for what she was about to relive. This was not going to be pleasant.


End file.
